Unexpected Surprise
by diamonddustx
Summary: There is a unexpected surprise about to drop in on Yugi and friends! Serenity and Seto Kaiba end up missing but what really is going on? (SetoxSerenity)
1. Joey's Job

Disclaimer: Why don't I own Yu-Gi-Oh? Wait, I KNOW! (Characters may be OOC.)  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
No flaming please so if you don't like the idea of Seto x Serenity then don't read it! (Sorry, I wrote this a while ago so it is a couple of weeks old now but I assured myself I'd get it out before Christmas!)  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
MALL  
  
"So guys, what are you doing later?" asked Yugi raising his arms to place behind his head to hold it and relax as he walked through the mall.  
  
"Will those two ever stop arguing?" asked Te'a annoyed and grabbing on to her pink bag, "If I have to, I'll go to extreme measures to make them stop."  
  
"Heh. I don't know, when it comes to Joey's sister, they may just kill each other till the last one is standing to win her love." Yugi joked.  
  
"That's not funny Yugi!" Te'a voiced irritated.  
  
Yugi, Te'a, Tristan and Duke where at the mall to visit their friend, Joey who had just gotten a job there. Joey didn't tell anyone exactly what his job was, only that he had gotten a job at the mall. Yugi and friends decided to visit Joey to surprise him and since it was coming close to Christmas, they decided to buy gifts early for Joey since he wasn't with them. Te'a came up with the idea and she hadn't had much time lately to hang out with everyone and she was going to be quite busy the next couple of weeks because of working also.  
  
"So where should we start to look to find Joey?" asked Yugi looking around anxiously to find his friend.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he was working at Victoria's Secret!!" laughed Duke with a big devilish smile.  
  
"That's my buddy your talking about!" Tristan said from behind him and putting his fist hard onto the top of Duke's head.  
  
"You guys need to stop, people are staring." Yugi said looking in the displace case filled with beanie babies of duel monsters.  
  
"Hey Te'a, did you bring your phone?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Of course, I always have it!" Te'a replied taking her pink phone out of her purse that had a key chain of a Kuribo on it. "You need it?" asked Te'a while Tristan just nodded.  
  
"I wonder if Serenity is at her house." Tristan whispered to himself. Duke was close to him listening and grabbed the phone out of his hand and started to dial Serenity's phone number. Tristan grabbed on to the other side of the phone but Duke wouldn't let it go; they started playing tug-a- war with the cellular phone, pulling and pushing it from each other. Te'a turned around to see what was going on and she shrieked in horror at what she saw! Her phone was getting damaged! Just then as she leaped over to Duke and Tristan and violently tried grabbing her phone back from the sophomoric boys. Yugi was jumping to side to side around the three teens that where fighting over the phone telling them to stop.  
  
"Break my phone and I'll hurt you!"  
  
"Serenity, I. must call her first!!!"  
  
"Not before I do Tristan!"  
  
"Guys, please you're making a scene!" Yugi said still jumping around side to side, angle and angle waving his hands around for them to stop the ruckus.  
  
Just then Te'a backed off as she was elbowed accidentally in the face by Duke who was not paying attention to anything but Tristan and the phone. He was going to call Serenity first and that was final, but Tristan felt the same way! The time passed quickly and it had been fifteen minutes that they where fighting and the two guys where still at it. Yugi, who felt as a failure, stopped trying to break the three and sat down on the nearby bench. Te'a was rubbing her cheekbone as she calmly sat next to Yugi.  
  
"Did you get your phone back?" asked Yugi looking at Te'a compassionately. She was still rubbing her cheek and Yugi felt bad that he didn't try harder to stop them because maybe that wouldn't have happened to Te'a, "Are you alright Te'a? I should have tried to stop them."  
  
"It's okay Yugi, you know how they get. I'll be better when I get revenge." Te'a said trying not to laugh at what she did secretly.  
  
Duke and Tristan where acting like immature brats still fighting over Tea's phone so they could call Serenity. Just then Tristan pulled Duke's ear and kicked him in the shin like any nine year old would do and ran over to Tea and Yugi to call Serenity. Little did he know that Tea had gotten her phone back and replaced it with something else.  
  
Tristan was looking at Duke and laughing because Duke was hopping on one foot and holding his other leg in pain. The short brown haired teen wasn't paying attention to what he was holding till it was too late. He pressed the top of the item a little too hard and he looked over at it just as he did so. His eyes were wide open in happiness that he had gotten the phone when suddenly, "MY EYES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!" cried Tristan dropping the maze onto the ground and holding his eyes.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" cried Duke in laughter.  
  
"So that's what you meant by revenge." chuckled Yugi.  
  
"Well it was meant for Duke for elbowing me, but that teaches them both a lesson!" Te'a calmly said putting her precious phone in her purse.  
  
"MY EYES, I CAN'T SEE!!!! THEY'VE BEEN PECKED OUT BY RAVENOUS BIRDS!!! AHHHHHHHH!" Tristan screamed walking around in a circle because he didn't know where to go. He kept rubbing his eyes because it hurt so much.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"Are your eyes okay?" asked Te'a.  
  
"I'll live." Tristan said all manly like.  
  
"Yeah sure, heh heh!" Duke stated trying not to laugh.  
  
"Don't even start," Te'a began, "We're here for Joey and present shopping, no more fighting understand!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Tristan and Duke said at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was crawling around with a co-worker near the ceiling of the building. Joey had gotten a job to help out put decorations and janitorial work at the mall. His co-worker and him where carefully putting the Christmas lights up and decorations that would hang all over the mall on the ceiling and around the lights. Giant Candy canes, snow flakes, garlands and other ribbons where being hanged everywhere around for the season of Christmas. Every store in the mall were getting in the spirit also, it was truly becoming a wonderland. Even the Santa station where Santa sits and listens to kids ask him for things for Christmas was practically complete.  
  
"Hey, are you guys' hungry?" asked Te'a pointing at the food court.  
  
"I could do with a nice juicy burger." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Te'a, Yugi, Tristan and Duke walked over to McDonald's and grabbed something to eat. The mall was crowded and there where barely any seats left in the food court area, only a few seats at the bar stools where open but where taken quickly by other kids. The four stood by each other looking for a place to sit, the only other place they could find was the floor, but they were not going to sit on the ground. They decided to separate to make it easier to find a table. Looking around, Yugi walked by table by table and none where empty, were they going to have to sit at separate tables? Finally after a couple of minutes, Duke had whistled at Yugi who was in his sight, he had found a table and Te'a was already making her way there too. Duke reached into his pocket and grabbed a die and flung it at Tristan to get his attention. The die flew hitting the back of Tristan's head and fell to the ground. Tristan frowned, turned around and gave Duke an evil look before walking over. He made it to the table and they all began to eat.  
  
Joey had not noticed that his friends where at the mall too. He was hovering on top of them putting lights up on the ceiling. He was enjoying it, it reminded him of being in a spy movie, so automatically, and he was trying to act like Tom Cruise. His co-worker was slapping his forehead at what a moron Joey was acting like. As Joey finished putting lights in that particular area, he grabbed onto the metal frame of a tree that was underneath him, it was attached to the rafters. Unbeknownst to him, Joey's safety gear couldn't hold him up any more and the rope broke and he started to fall; his foot getting caught into the Christmas lights. The lights couldn't hold him either and he swung back and fourth high above Yugi and friends; finally the rope of lights stopped detaching off the ceiling and the lights were barely holding him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Joey yelled swinging back and fourth still. "Somebody help me!"  
  
"Hey guys, I thought I just heard Joey." Yugi said sitting down looking around to see if Joey was there.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH, help ME!" screamed Joey noticing Yugi's hair below him on the ground.  
  
"Wait, I heard it too!" Te'a spoke.  
  
"Yugiiiiiiii!" Joey cried.  
  
"Wait, Joey?" said the four friends sitting at their table looking left and right for their pal.  
  
"Over here Yug! HELP ME!!!" Joey yelled before he was flung down into the little pond of water that had a fountain in the center of it. The food court had a tropical theme to it, that's how it was built and that's why there where metal frames of trees and a pond there. It was suppose to give people a relaxing feeling while they ate food.  
  
"Joey, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, if you're around, stop hiding!" Tristan voiced.  
  
A man ran over to the pond where Joey was getting out of and roared, "You are FIRED!" Just to Joey's luck, one of his supervisors where eating at the food court too so when he saw Joey fling into the pond he made his way over there to fire Joey on the spot!  
  
"Nooooo!" Joey bawled.  
  
Wet and soggy Joey walked over to Yugi and they all looked at him weirdly. What exactly had Joey been up to, they wondered. Joey grabbed a seat from the next table and sat down. "Hey guys!" Joey smiled grabbing a couple of fries from Yugi's plate. "Moocher, moocher!"  
  
"What happen to you Joey, are you okay?" asked Te'a.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little incident." Joey said grabbing more of Yugi's fries.  
  
"We thought we heard you earlier Joey, where you hiding?" Tristan asked grabbing his plate away from Joey.  
  
"Yeah. Wait! I wasn't hiding; I was swinging above you calling for you to help me!"  
  
"When will you grow up Joey and tell the truth?" Te'a scolded.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"So where do you work exactly?" Duke asked also pulling his plate away from Joey.  
  
"I don't have a job anymore; I got fired over that incident I told you about. It's not a big deal. So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Not much, these two have been fighting the whole time practically!" Te'a replied.  
  
"Over your sister, Joey!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"WHAT!" Joey bellowed.  
  
"Come to think about it, Serenity hasn't been around for the last two days," Duke pondered aloud, "Well, I haven't seen her. I wonder where she is."  
  
"I was hoping you knew where she was! I was going to ask you guys today!!!" Joey screamed!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Hectic chapter huh? Yes Joey is my favorite character *drools* not that me telling you that deals with anything, heh. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. 


	2. Finding Serenity

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KAIBA CORP.  
  
"Where did big brother go? It's unlike him to go on a business trip and not call to let me know he made it safely or to not call at all." Mokuba thought to himself while he was flipping through each channel on the television.  
  
Mokuba was in their apartment complex in their corporation. He was lounging on the sofa and drinking a soda. He was upon the point of throwing a tantrum around the house. Instead, he threw down the remote for the television on the ground and got up over to the table. Seto had left a note that Mokuba thought was very strange. It was on a pastel pink paper that had a chibi face of Seto on it smiling in a freaky manor while in his own hand writing, it stated, "Little brother, have gone on a business trip for a week or so, perhaps I'll bring you an American made shirt back for you!!!"  
  
He stopped looking at it because his eyes started to tear up. Whipping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve, he walked to his bedroom and jumped on his bed and turned the radio on. Depressed, Mokuba thought that the music could help him but it didn't, he only worried more. Naturally, Mokuba would cry when it came to his brother but he felt the certain need to not cry and tough it out. He looked up to his brother to the highest extent and he loved him dearly and Seto was his only family, if something where to happen to him, Mokuba didn't know what he'd do. Images went through his mind and he couldn't bare it!  
  
KAME GAME SHOP  
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" cried Yugi running through the door of his grandpa's shop and their home.  
  
Grandpa was on the step-ladder putting up new posters for duel monsters. The one he was putting up was one for the dark magician; it was one of Yugi's favorite duel monsters so he thought it would be a treat for him when Yugi came home. Startled by Yugi yelling out, Grandpa leaned too much on his right side as he turned to look at the door where he heard Yugi and tumbled down to the ground.  
  
"GRANDPA, are you alright?" screamed Yugi seeing his grandpa fall to the floor.  
  
"Ho, ho, I'll be okay! What's wrong Yugi?" asked Grandpa! Joey, Te'a, Tristan and Duke came in one at a time suspiciously to him in his eyes. He slowly got up with the help of Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Have you seen Serenity Grandpa?" asked Joey in a worried voice.  
  
"Yugi. help me! Ho, ho I think my back has gone out again!" laughed Grandpa holding his back. Yugi helped him up all the way and everyone heard his back pop which they thought was disgusting. The sound almost resembled pop corn when it would pop in the microwave. He walked over behind his desk like area which was on top of his case where he put most of his rarest cards in that where for sell and said, "No I haven't seen your sister, when did you last see her?"  
  
"A couple of days ago! I'm getting scared!" replied Joey in a concerned fashion.  
  
"Oh my. I should call the police," Grandpa yelled trying to grab the phone, "Yugi, help me please." After a few minutes of grandpa talking in the phone and slight noises coming from the other end of the line, he hanged up the phone.  
  
"What is going to happen?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know!" Tristan yelled over Duke's voice.  
  
"They said that it had to be at least twenty-four hours to report a missing person." Grandpa said.  
  
"IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!!!" bellowed the four teenagers.  
  
Grandpa in complete shock at their outburst got back on the phone and reported Serenity missing once more but this time telling the operator how long she has been missing. He was on the line for a few more minutes, answering questions. "Everything will be fine. They are going to search for her!"  
  
"Phew." whimpered Duke and Tristan at the same time.  
  
"Why don't I fix you some hot coco, it is going to rain tonight!" Grandpa said walking to the front door and switching the open sign to closed. Everyone was worried about Serenity. As they where up stairs in Yugi's house, they tried calming their nerves by watching some television. There was a duel going on, on the local channel so they decided to watch it. Grandpa was in the kitchen happily making hot coco and sure enough ten minutes after they came in, it started to rain. Making hot coco was something he thought would help the teens calm their nerves down because it always worked for him. Joey was looking outside and was very uneasy and nervous about his sister's disappearance.  
  
"I must go out and fine Serenity!" Joey stated, jumping up throwing his fist in the air making him look determined.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Tristan said jumping up as well.  
  
"I will also!" Duke stood up and yelled.  
  
"NO you will NOT!" cried Tristan!  
  
"Who are you to say I can or can not!!" Duke yelled back at Tristan's comment. With that, Tristan and Duke started wrestling around the living room.  
  
"STOP!" yelled Yugi as he leaped onto the ground to save the picture frame that fell from the two wrestling around.  
  
"Ho, ho what is going on in here," Grandpa asked before he got into the living room, "HEY!!!!!" Grandpa ran over to the closet and grabbed out a kendo stick and ran over to Tristan and Duke hitting them. The two over zealous boys wouldn't stop tackling and wrestling each other over Serenity but Grandpa wasn't going to have this at his house, he hit both kids in the head stopping them. "I knew this would come in handy one day!"  
  
"Grandpa. Where did you get a kendo stick?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh this old thing, well if you want to know sit down and I'll tell you the most fantasizing story you'll ever hear!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Mutou!" cried Tristan and Duke rubbing the tops of their heads that had a huge bump now on them.  
  
"When I, your grandpa was a very young boy, maybe around your age. You see this one time, when my friends and I." Grandpa began telling his story.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep and even Grandpa! The television was still on, the hot coca still hadn't been made and it was still raining outside. Yugi was holding onto his Millennium puzzle and Te'a's head rested on Yugi's shoulder. Tristan and Duke fell asleep by each other on the floor and they where kind of sleeping on each other and Tristan would occasionally move and punch Duke while he was asleep. Grandpa was asleep on the couch near Yugi and was snoring loudly; it was a surprise that any of teens didn't wake up from the noise. Joey half on the recliner and half hanging over the floor, he opened his eyes for a second and then closed them back. He would have just gone back to sleep but he remembered that Serenity was missing and he had to search for her! He rubbed his eyes with his hands and then slowly got up. "I GOTTA search for SERENITY!" shouted Joey with all his might waking the others in the process.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked Te'a yawning.  
  
"We all fell asleep, look at the time, its five o'clock in the afternoon! It's going to start getting dark!" Yugi said even though it was gloomy outside making it dark outside.  
  
"We have to search for SERENITY!" cried Duke and Tristan getting up from the floor.  
  
Grandpa was still snoring asleep and not disturbed by Joey's outburst. Yugi walked over to the love seat and grabbed a blanket off on top if it and unfolded it onto his grandpa. "Alright, let's search! I'll write a note to grandpa that I left to help you too Joey!"  
  
"Thanks Yug, you're a great friend!" Joey said smiling.  
  
"Alright guys, lets get moving before it gets too dark!" said Te'a already heading door stairs. Everyone followed her but no one really knew where to start looking. They were clueless to where she would be.  
  
JOEY'S APARTMENT  
  
After discussing where to look and going to their usual hang out spots where you could occasionally find them from time to time, they decided to look for clues at Joey's house. "Jeez Joey, you need to clean your room!" Te'a commented on his room.  
  
"Hey! I haven't had the time for the last couple of days!" Joey replied.  
  
"I'm just playing Joey; it's not that bad, hehehe." Te'a laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's look for clues to what might have happened to Serenity." Yugi said looking on Joey's desk.  
  
"But I don't see how anything here will help." Joey said.  
  
"You never know Joey," Tristan said finding a picture of Serenity and Joey together when they where younger, "Awww, How cute was Serenity as a child, she's sooooo cute!"  
  
"Let me see! She is cute! No wonder she is so hot now!" Duke replied looking at the picture with Tristan.  
  
"I have to agree on that Duke." Tristan whispered looking at the picture closer.  
  
"You two stop that, that's my sister!" Joey nipped as he grabbed the picture of him and his sister.  
  
"Why don't we split up on our search?" asked Te'a.  
  
"This isn't a big apartment! But if you feel it's best. Just separate those two!"  
  
"Well we'll get done faster that way Joey." Yugi said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Te'a, Joey and Duke took the kitchen and living room while Yugi and Tristan took the bedrooms and closets. Joey started looking through the cabinets as if there where some clue to his sister's disappearance there with the cups and plates. Te'a checked the answering machine and the dining table. Duke was in the living room staring at pictures of Serenity and doing nothing but that. Back in Joey's room, Yugi was searching through the papers on Joey's desk while Tristan looked under his bed. They weren't doing a good job of finding anything so after they where done, they left his bedroom and off to the kitchen to tell the rest they hadn't found anything before going off into another room. Te'a was still checking the dinning table, there was junk all over it like old newspapers, a dinner plate that hadn't been washed, a box of delivery pizza and junk mail.  
  
"Joey doesn't your dad care about how your home looks like?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Te'a, don't," Tristan began, "Him and his dad don't have the best relationship, I've only been here a few times but usually he doesn't invite people over because of his dad."  
  
"I remember Tristan but still."  
  
"My dad is at the bar, he most likely won't be coming home tonight which is good." Joey interrupted their whispering.  
  
"Sorry Joey, I only mean the best for you because you're my friend." Te'a said starting to lean on the table but missed by an inch bringing the box of delivery pizza that was empty to the ground with a couple of pieces of paper.  
  
"Let me help you with that." said Yugi bending down grabbing some papers.  
  
Te'a grabbed the empty box and noticed a piece of paper that was stuck underneath it. She pulled it off; it had some grease marks on it.  
  
"What's what?" asked Joey.  
  
"It's a note from. YOU'RE SISTER!" Te'a screamed.  
  
"What, what, what?!?" yelled Tristan and Duke running over to Te'a and stripping her of the note. The note had a happy chibi face that resembled Serenity and a hand making the peace sign. "Dear Joey, sorry to not tell you in person but I was invited to a camp for a week. Don't worry; we'll have time to hang out when I get back!" Tristan and Duke read aloud at the same time.  
  
"Thank god she is safe!" Te'a sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, phew!" Joey said almost fainting. "Now I know she is safe. how could I have not known or found that paper?"  
  
"She left without saying goodbye!" said Duke crying.  
  
"I know I don't feel special now!" Tristan cried grabbing onto Duke.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Heheheh. Hope you really enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next chapter! Please Review. 


	3. To The Mutou's

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, like I said last time, the time before that, and the hundreds of times that I have said that. So it should be obvious now. *cries* ;_;  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KAIBA CORP.  
  
"I know my brother hates Yugi but he is my only hope." Mokuba said as he hit the first floor button on the elevator. As the elevator bumped up and then straight down, Mokuba remembered why he didn't care for these kinds of machines. In circular motions, he rubbed his forehead because he began to get a little dizzy from the ride. It wasn't that bad, it was just annoying to him and just when he thought it would take a little bit longer to get to the first floor, there was a sound that beeped and the doors opened smoothly and quick. A few workers had been waiting to get on the elevator and they all crowded him as he tried getting out of the elevator. Once out, he walked out the front doors of Kaiba corp. and proceeded to go to the Mutou's game shop and home.  
  
"Nothing better happened to Seto, it's just not like him to go away like that." Mokuba said to himself walking down a street.  
  
"Sir! Sir, wait for me!" called a man from behind Mokuba. It was quiet familiar to him, but he didn't care who it was because Mokuba was out to find what happened to his brother. It didn't help him much that he watched the marathon of The X-Files on television last night, Mokuba started to think people where on a plot for abducting him.  
  
"Mister Kaiba, please stop!" called the man again.  
  
Mokuba looked behind him to see that his bodyguard was huffing and puffing while trying to catch up to him. "What do you want?" asked Mokuba in a rather rude tone.  
  
"Sir, I can't believe you left like that, it may not be raining right now but the storm is suppose to be worse today than it was yesterday so please wear this coat." said the bodyguard handing Mokuba a raincoat.  
  
"I don't need you following me around Fredward! I don't need a bodyguard." Mokuba hissed putting the coat on and turning around to head over to Yugi's house.  
  
"You are not going to that Yugi Mutou's house are you?" asked Fredward the bodyguard stopping the little kid in his tracks by running in front of him.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
  
"I have strict orders not to let you go there."  
  
"I see well for your information I'm not going there, I was going to go to Toys 'R' Us to buy a game for my Game Boy Advance SP!"  
  
"I shall accompany you there sir."  
  
"Please don't, I'll be fine by myself, but since you are here, do you know where my brother is?"  
  
"I still will and I have no idea where he is, I am your bodyguard, it is not needed for me to know where your brother goes." Fredward stated following Mokuba closely behind him to give him a little space. After five blocks, Mokuba and Fredward made it to the destination. Mokuba needed a way to lose the bodyguard so he could make it to Yugi's house. He thought of going to the clothing section and try putting some clothes on and escaping that way.  
  
"I'm going to try on some clothing." Mokuba said to Fredward.  
  
"Sir, they only sell clothing for younger kids, younger than you." Fredward replied.  
  
"I don't care, there is a shirt I saw here last time, and I want to try it." Mokuba snapped back at the man. He forgot about that, that the clothing were mainly for younger kids, even thought he was small for his age, he could still try on some clothing. Mokuba walked over to the boys section and grabbed random shirts not looking at the sizes of the shirts and then he walked to a changing room. He threw the clothes on the seat and bent down to look outside since the door didn't reach to the ground. He looked out as much as he could without being noticed and looked around for Fredward and if he was out there waiting for him; sure enough he was. That put a damper on Mokuba's plans of escaping. He thought he would try on the shirts he grabbed to just try them and none of them really fit him so he unlocked the door and put them back where they belonged.  
  
He looked around for the next best way to escape the clutches of that bodyguard Fredward. The electronics section might be the best place to go and after all he did want to buy that game. Still being followed everywhere, Mokuba walked into the electronics area and went straight for the Game Boy Advance games and grabbed the one he wanted; it was called The Sacred Cards. He went to the check out and bought it since he couldn't get past the metal detectors they placed in the electronics area so people couldn't steal games. People had to pay in the electronic section and if they had any other shopping to do then they did the rest as normal. Mokuba walked past and Fredward followed keeping him in sight at all times.  
  
"I need to use the bathrooms alright." said Mokuba pretending to really need to use the restroom. He started to walk with his legs stiffer and tightly together so it gave the affect of him not being able to hold it any longer, he even grabbed his pants to make it believable.  
  
"Fine, hurry it up though," said Fredward in a stern voice, "WAIT! You're taking the bag with you?"  
  
"I need to go, can this wait till later?" Mokuba said now making it obvious that he needed to go because he was crossing his legs and moving up and down.  
  
"It will look suspicious." replied the bodyguard.  
  
"I could care less. Let me use the bathroom in peace!" Mokuba yelled out loud at Fredward making people stare in their direction. A lady that was nearby gave Fredward the most disgusting look he had ever seen and flipped her hair and walked away. Mokuba already ran into the bathroom and went into a stall to plan his next attempt. He looked up and the ceiling wasn't padded so he couldn't climb up so his next bet was to sneak out and run into the employee's area. Mokuba slowly opened the door to the stall he was in and looked around and noticed that the bathroom was empty. He walked to the main door and pulled it toward him a little bit, but only enough to take a peek outside. Fredward was on his cell phone talking to someone and turned the other way so Mokuba slowly opened the bathroom door and tip toed out of it and over to the staff area.  
  
Mokuba shut the door fast but quietly and looked around to see if anyone was around. He saw a half eaten sandwich and hot coffee on the table that was in front of him. There was a noise from the other room and Mokuba knew someone was coming. He had no idea where to hide, franticly looking left and right he found the quickest way out of sight. Leaping underneath the table and crawling behind a stack of boxes, he sat there for a few seconds and took a breather to calm himself before looking around the boxes and make his next move.  
  
"Ha, the coast is clear, heh heh, easy as cake!" whispered Mokuba to himself. He got up and ran from one stack to another as if he were a FBI agent holding a bag that was evidence or something of high significance. Mokuba knew he shouldn't have watched that marathon; the further he got deeper and deeper within the vicinity it got darker and creepier. He kept going until he found double doors leading outside. He was so intrigued though at how big the area was, all the boxes full of toys and electronic goods, he felt almost naughty running around knowing he could have easily stolen something. He knew he couldn't stay because he had to get to the Mutou's house fast before that bodyguard Fredward notice that Mokuba was missing and started to search for him.  
  
Outside, Mokuba found himself out in an alleyway and he wasn't sure which way to go now. He walked to the left and continued till he found that it lead to more alleyways and he didn't want to get lost in what looked like a maze of buildings. So he went back and off to the right, it continued through to another alleyway but Mokuba could see the street from where he stood. As if he where being chased down, Mokuba ran as fast as he could out of the alleyway and onto the street that was filled with numerous people. It was crowded but wasn't and Mokuba knew exactly where he had ended up. In a way, he took a shortcut to the Mutou's house and it was nearby. He thought to himself, once he gets to the high school, he'll know where to go after all it was only three blocks away from the school Yugi attends.  
  
"I wonder what brother is doing right now. I'm getting a little hungry, I should eat something." He said to himself. He spotted Cow's Milk Munchie Fishery fast food restaurant and he thought it looked interesting so he wanted to try it out. He walked in, it smelt like sea food and it got him excited for shrimp. He noticed it was empty inside the building but he proceeded to the cash registered where a man leaned on the counter reading a magazine. He had long shinny hair that went down to his shoulders and it wasn't put up in a pony tail or bun. He stood up upon glimpsing at Mokuba.  
  
In a pirate like voice the man asked, "What will you have today?"  
  
"I'm kinda hungry and I was wondering if your food is good?" asked back Mokuba.  
  
"Of course it is good, I'm the owner!"  
  
"Oh, I see. well that is cool!"  
  
"Well I thought I needed a change in life after watching a Jennifer Lopez movie and I just woke up one morning and decided to open this restaurant and to this day I am proud to have made that decision." said the strange man with long, shinny white hair that wasn't put in a pony tail and that covered part of his face.  
  
"Sure. Hey mister, you look kinda familiar."  
  
"Yeah you do too, but I just wanted to know do you somebody named. never mind. but you look very familiar."  
  
"Ummm what do you suggest that I should get?"  
  
"Well look at the menu, I don't want to persuade you on getting something when you can make the chose by yourself." spoke the man moving his head enough for Mokuba to see he was wearing a eye-patch over his left eye.  
  
Shivering, Mokuba felt in danger but he was hungry and he wanted food. "Almond Salmon Pot Pie is what I'll have."  
  
"Wise decision, wait a moment please." voiced the man as he went into the kitchen area to prepare Mokuba's meal.  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"Thanks, are you sure this is good. the name doesn't imply that."  
  
"I made it myself, of course it is good, I said that before, hahaha."  
  
"Well I should be on my way, thanks again!" Mokuba said walking out of the fast food restaurant. He opened the door and walked out back on to the street to go to the Mutou's house.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I forgot to charge him for the food!!!!" screamed the restaurant owner.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the street, Mokuba was hesitant to try the meal that he got but he wanted to try it so he took a bit out of the pot pie like hamburger looking meal. One taste and he was hooked, he loved it so much!! It tasted like (Don't forget, if you haven't read Spellcaster University, you should catch up now and get on the excitement of the Dark Magician and friends in college life! There are nineteen chapters so far!) Mokuba had not expected it to taste so good and the name of the restaurant, he thought, should be changed because it didn't deal with fishery. It was a dessert restaurant, only dealing with candies, ice cream, pastries, pie and anything sweet! Soon enough, while Mokuba was walking, he finished his pot pie and was now ready to rush on over to Yugi's house but suddenly he got thirsty.  
  
His mouth now dry, he felt as if he hadn't had something to drink in days! Perhaps all that sugar and sweets that he just had, gave him that affect. He looked across the street and noticed a store that only sold refreshments; it was called Flavored Contender. He opened the door and a little bell rang. He didn't know where to start first; well he knew the beer section wasn't the place to start. He wanted water and after walking throw the ten rows of various sodas from all over the world, he found the water section; it was one row long. Looking around, he could not find any regular water, there was apple-strawberry flavored water, pineapple flavored water, blueberry flavored water, sake flavored water, and soy sauce flavored water and all sorts of different water. Also they were all the same brand, not another brand existed in the store and it was called Shark Infested Waters, It Makes you Kool! Mokuba opted for a bottle of raspberry flavored water and proceeded to the check out.  
  
In a Russian accent the man behind the counter saw Mokuba and prepared to make a sale, "Is that all for you?"  
  
"Yeah, you know this is a pretty interesting store that you work in mister." stated Mokuba grabbing into his pocket for change.  
  
"Why, I own this store, I am pleased to hear you like it, little kid. It is a funny story why I decided to open a place like this. You see I thought I needed a change in life after watching a Mary Kate and Ashley movie and I just woke up one morning and decided to open this store and to this day I am proud to have made that decision." said the owner who had a head band on his head with black hair. He had his head in a position where Mokuba couldn't see the left side of his face.  
  
"So I was wondering why don't you have regular water?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Regular water is so plain; we try to mix it up with different flavors. I am so pleased you went and grabbed my companies water!" said the owner of the store moving his face a bit letting Mokuba see the scar that was the left side of his face; it ran from near his lips and down to the jaw line of his face.  
  
"Sure. Hey mister, you look kinda familiar."  
  
"Yeah you do too, but I just wanted to know do you somebody named. never mind. but you look very familiar."  
  
"Well thanks for the water." Mokuba said as he waved goodbye and started for the door. He got outside and started to walk to Mutou's house.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I forgot to charge him for the drink!!!!" screamed the store owner.  
  
Meanwhile, back on the street, Mokuba opened the bottle of water and sniffed at it before he tried it. He was hesitant to try it, but he took a sip of it and was instantly hooked, he loved it so much. The taste was refreshing and new. After a few minutes of drinking it while walking to Yugi's house, he finished it and threw it in a trash can. It was getting late so he started to run. He ran and ran as hard as he could and no one would be able to catch him. He made it to the school and now he knew where to go exactly and it wouldn't take him long to get to his destination. The closer he got, the slower he got, he was stuffed from eating and drinking and it wasn't such a good idea to run after you eat because he now had a stomach cramp.  
  
KAME GAME SHOP  
  
Finally, he had reached the front door to Yugi's grandpa's store. He stopped and leaned his hands on his knees and took a couple of deep breaths. Catching his breath, he opened the door and found grandpa putting new rare cards for the duel monster game in his display case for sale. "Hohoho. What brings you here to Kame Game Shop?" asked grandpa.  
  
"I was wondering if Yugi is home." Mokuba spoke.  
  
"Well yes, he is with Te'a upstairs, just go through that door and it will take you upstairs." Grandpa replied as Mokuba showed himself upstairs to get Yugi. "Ho ho. My grandson hanging out with that Kaiba kid, who would have thought?"  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
"Yugi," Mokuba whispered at first as he looked in the living room to find it empty, "Yugi are you here?" The house was quiet and Mokuba looked around at a few pictures that where hanging on the walls before going into the hall way to look for Yugi. "Yugi, hello?"  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"You see and this is how you do it." said Yugi talking to Te'a.  
  
"I am still a little confused, let's do it over again." replied Te'a.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll start." stated Yugi.  
  
"Good and I'll sit back and enjoy."  
  
"Watch though, it'll help get you in the mood."  
  
"Of course, I'll be observant with every action you make."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh Yugi, your amazing!"  
  
"I haven't even finished yet."  
  
"I know but, you are so good at it."  
  
"Oops, let me get that."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Ohhhh! I'm sorry."  
  
Yugi and Te'a where knelt down on the floor and both had tried to grab onto the Rubix Cube because Yugi had dropped it while trying to complete the puzzle while showing Te'a how to finish the puzzle. Te'a tried grabbing it and so did Yugi and they bumped heads by accident. They where rubbing their foreheads to make the pain go away and Yugi looked up at Te'a and she looked at Yugi; both looking at each other in a romantic and compassionate way. Yugi began to move in closer to Te'a to perhaps get a kiss from her. Usually he was to shy to say anything and he wasn't sure if Te'a liked him the way he liked her. Te'a on the other hand had been waiting for a moment like this to kiss Yugi and she began to move closer to Yugi also.  
  
Just as both Te'a and Yugi closed their eyes, their lips centimeters away from locking together, Mokuba peeking his head into the room and saw what was happening. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Mokuba.  
  
In shock, both Te'a and Yugi screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" yelled Mokuba. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed both Yugi and Te'a looking at Mokuba.  
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" screamed Grandpa.  
  
After a moment of yelling and screaming, Mokuba stopped and asked, "Why did you scream mister Mutou?"  
  
"I heard loud noises upstairs so I got here and you where screaming, Yugi was screaming and Te'a was screaming so I decided to join in the screaming. It looked like fun."  
  
"Grandpa, it's not what it looks like!" voiced Yugi getting up.  
  
"Yugi, I tried teaching a girl once how to complete the Rubix cube too." winked Grandpa as he heard a ring from downstairs. "Oh we have costumers, I better get to them!"  
  
"But the Rubix wasn't. oh never mind." sighed Yugi grabbing the cube off the floor and taking it to his desk.  
  
"So Mokuba, why are you here?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Well I wanted to know if you knew where my brother is and if you know what happened to him." stated Mokuba.  
  
"I haven't seen your brother since Monday." replied Yugi.  
  
"Same with me, why is there something wrong?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Well he left without saying goodbye and he hasn't called to tell me he is okay. All I got was this note that said he was going on a business trip for a week."  
  
"Well then he probably just got busy and hasn't been able to call you." said Yugi.  
  
Mokuba's eyes started to tear up, "But he has never done that before and I am really worried that something has happened to him Yugi! I have this feeling."  
  
"Oh my god, he has gut instinct!"  
  
"Well you know Mokuba; you might have missed his call, that's a possibility." spoke Te'a walking to Mokuba to comfort him.  
  
"That can't be, I would have gotten the call!"  
  
"Well what do you suppose happened to your brother?" asked Te'a.  
  
"I think someone might have kidnapped him."  
  
"Have you called the police yet then Mokuba?" Yugi asked pondering what could have happened to Kaiba.  
  
"No, it's been a few days, I just waited for a phone call or something but I am afraid now."  
  
"I'll call the rest of our friends and have them come here and we will discuss what to do, but first we should call the police about him missing." Yugi stated grabbing the phone.  
  
"Mokuba, why don't you make yourself at home and make some coffee." said Te'a, while Yugi agreed telling Mokuba where the kitchen was, not that it wasn't hard to find it.  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll do that!" said Mokuba running out of the room."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Well I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and be doubly sure to catch the next chapter, you don't ant to miss it, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Also, don't forget to please review. Be kind, rewind ^_^ 


	4. Grandpa's Act

Disclaimer: Bwahahaha!!! Wait why am I laughing? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. How pitiful *cries*  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
YUGI'S HOUSE  
  
"Yugi. Save me!" a voice yelled from downstairs in the game shop.  
  
"That must be Grandpa!" whooped Yugi getting up to run into the hallway to get downstairs. What ever was horribly wrong with Grandpa, Yugi had to help him and what was going on, Yugi had no clue but he ran as fast as he could downstairs almost killing himself.  
  
Not paying any attention, Te'a was still trying to finish the puzzle of the Rubix cube. Even thought Yugi had showed her many times how to complete it, it was still hard for her. It wasn't that she wasn't a smart girl, she was but for some reason she just couldn't get it. Perhaps she had her mind on something else too. "Yugi. could you help me out a bit." Te'a asked thinking Yugi was in the room.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa!" yelled Yugi  
  
"Yugi. You finally made it."  
  
"Grandpa, what is wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen to you?" asked Yugi huffing and puffing from nearly falling down the stairs, killing himself.  
  
"OH, well I needed you help." whimpered Grandpa in an excited tone.  
  
"Tell me what is bothering you so." said Yugi in a worried manner.  
  
"I needed, well Hohoho, I want you to watch my act!" Grandpa yelled overly excited about showing Yugi his act that he'd been perfecting since he bought that "special" thing from an infomercial.  
  
"This is no time to watch you act, Seto Kaiba is missing remember!?!"  
  
"You can grab you girlfriend and she can watch with you!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh I mean Te'a." Grandpa said with a small cough.  
  
"What are you talking about.? I... I." stuttered Yugi in shock.  
  
"Yugi, you've never gone to THAT level with someone before, well with Te'a." smirked Grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, I think you are confused here." stated Yugi getting interrupted.  
  
"Well you and Joey, you went to THAT level with him. I got worried you liked boys or something. I mean who would pass our name to the next generations and the ones after that? There would be no Mutou blood line anymore!"  
  
"Grandpa, you've gone crazy, I have no idea what you're talking about!" screamed Yugi.  
  
"I'm glad you've gone to the next level with Te'a, such a ripe girl."  
  
"Grandpa!!!!!" whooped Yugi irritated and mad at Grandpa. Yugi turned away from the old man to walk back up stairs to hang out with Te'a, he wanted nothing to do with Grandpa right now because he was blood was boiling with anger at the nerve of him.  
  
"But Yugi, my act." said Grandpa.  
  
Yugi turned back at Grandpa looking at him and said, "Some other time." He went back upstairs to his room where Te'a was close, very close to completely the puzzle but yet she was stumped. Yugi thought to himself that even though he was frustrated with Grandpa, he was glad he approved of Te'a.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
Like Te'a said, "Why don't you make yourself at home and make some coffee," Mokuba was doing just so. The coffee was on brewing and he was waiting for it to get done so he could give everyone a cup. He wondered like he has been for days, if Seto was alright. Mokuba started looking into all the cabinets of the kitchen and found some food to cook.  
  
Walking around and looking at everything in the kitchen, he found a box of something that looked yummy. The box was of cake mix and he began to find then grab the necessary ingredients for baking a cake. While looking for a bowl and such, Mokuba stumbled upon a box of hamburger helper and also decided to make it. It was keeping Mokuba busy and his mind off Seto, at least that was Yugi and Tea's intent but Mokuba couldn't help but not think about what could have happened to his big brother. In a way he thought that if he cook this dinner and cake and this package of Jell-o he just found by this box of brownies that he was also going to bake that Seto might come and find him.  
  
KAME GAME SHOP  
  
There was a knock at the door to the store; Grandpa looked over at the door to see if it was a valuable costumer because it had been a slow week for business. Not to his surprise, it was Joey walking through the door. Suspicious, Grandpa wondered why the big grin was on Joey's face so he thought it was time to investigate. "Hello Joey." said Grandpa.  
  
"Hey Gramps, Yugi called for me to come over as soon as possible!"  
  
"I see. You must be happy to see that Kaiba kid is missing."  
  
Joey had no idea what Grandpa was talking about. Grandpa thought that might be why Joey was grinning so much but that wasn't the reason, not by a long shot. Obviously from the look on Joey's face now, Yugi didn't tell him about either Kaiba or Mokuba missing. Even though Joey and Seto Kaiba weren't friends, he still didn't want anything bad to happen to him. "Ummm. Yugi is upstairs right?" asked Joey.  
  
"Of course he is in his room, but with Te'a." said Grandpa smiling.  
  
"Cool, Te'a is here already!"  
  
"Yes, of course Joey. Now let me tell you something."  
  
"Alright." replied Joey curious to what Grandpa was going to tell him.  
  
Grandpa walked over to Joey and had him bend down so he could whisper in his ear, "Yugi has gone to the next level with Te'a so you can't have him, and he is not like that."  
  
"Huh?" Like what?" asked Joey confused.  
  
"You know."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You should, you are after all gay!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" screamed Joey.  
  
"I saw you and my Yugi go to the NEXT level!" yelled Grandpa.  
  
"NEXT LEVEL!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me." scolded Grandpa.  
  
"Dumb?"  
  
"You might have just wanted to experience something new and different but you can't have him. He has chosen Te'a!"  
  
"Fine, fine, sure thing." Said Joey shocked and confused. He still had no idea what was going on but he never went to the 'NEXT level' with Yugi. Where in the world did Grandpa get this idea of Yugi and him being a couple thought Joey as he tried to figure out what Grandpa was saying to him.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
Joey had left the game store to go to Yugi's room and find out what was going on. Joey figured that Grandpa probably meant that one time when he stayed the night at their house and slept in Yugi's room but in a sleeping bag. Joey walked through the hallway smelling an intriguing and delicious smell from the kitchen that lingered around the house. He entered Yugi's room waving at Yugi and Te'a saying, "Hey Yug."  
  
"Hey! You made it!" Yugi said greeting Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey," Te'a said turning to face Joey with a Rubix cube in her hands, "Have you ever figured out this puzzle?"  
  
"Yeah, Yugi helped me out, it took a while for me to get it, are you having trouble with it?" asked Joey. Te'a nodded her head in agreement and Joey replied, "You know Yugi is like the master of games, and he is a good teacher so you're under the best hands!" Joey gave Te'a a compassionate look and he had a smile on his face, his expression reassured Te'a that she would get it. Joey plopped on the floor and sat down. Yugi went in front of him and sat near him and Joey figured that he'd ask him what was wrong with Grandpa so he asked, "Yugi, does Gramps take any. you know pills?"  
  
"Yeah." Yugi began getting interrupted by Joey.  
  
".Because I think he forgot to take them today."  
  
"He takes vitamins to stay healthy. Why do you ask?"  
  
Feeling uncomfortable, Joey hesitated to tell Yugi and Tea what Grandpa said to him. They stayed silent for a moment before he told his story. "I came into your shop right and Gramps was there so after we both said hello, I asked if you where upstairs and he said yeah and that Te'a was here too. He started to talk about how both of you went to the 'NEXT level' and that he saw you and I go to that 'NEXT level' and that I was gay and I couldn't have Yugi for myself."  
  
Before Joey said anymore, Te'a and Yugi screamed in shock interrupting the blonde haired teen, "You're GAY!?!"  
  
"Huh? NO! Didn't you just hear a word I said?" yelled Joey.  
  
"We where just playing with you Joey but you know if you are that is cool." replied Te'a.  
  
"Thanks Te'a but I'm not." stated Joey in a dull way. Earlier his day was really good and he comes to Yugi's house and he starts having to defend his sexual orientation.  
  
". Sorry about that Joey, I think I know what that was about." Yugi said irritated and annoyed.  
  
"Yugi what did he mean by 'NEXT level'"? asked Te'a confused, she had an idea of what it meant but Yugi and her hadn't had sex or go to any 'NEXT level' with each other. She knew that because nothing had gone on with Yugi; plus she was too afraid to make a move on Yugi to tell him how she feels and she didn't want to get rejected. For sure, she knew Yugi and Joey weren't gay!  
  
"Well earlier, Grandpa was yelling for my help and he wanted me to watch his act and I told him that it wasn't the time for that because Seto Kaiba is missing."  
  
"Kaiba is missing?" asked Joey finally getting answers without having to ask.  
  
"Yeah I told you." replied Yugi.  
  
"No you never told me that over the phone if you did, I wouldn't be so confused with what is going on." said Joey scratching his head a little bit, he now wanted to know what Grandpa was talking about.  
  
MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS  
  
The door opened and Tristan and Duke walked into the game shop one right after the other. They had come after hearing the news that Seto Kaiba was missing. Not that they where friends with him, but even so, they couldn't help but not help Yugi and Mokuba find him; plus it was a reason or excuse to hang out at Yugi's house. Grandpa was at the display case working with a note book and a calculator, he seemed busy, in the zone, focused, his attention fully on his work. He had noticed that Tristan and Duke came in but it wasn't such a big deal to him except for Tristan coming over, but Duke, he barely knew him and didn't know him as well; to Grandpa the way they came into the shop was suspicious to him.  
  
"Hello Yugi's Grandpa." said Duke waving hello to the small old man that was now looking at them book with his eyes squinting.  
  
"Hey!" said Tristan acting cool, hands in pocket, a cool yet clear expression on his face.  
  
"Welcome boys. Are you here too, to see Yugi?" asked Grandpa curious why all of Yugi's friends were coming to their house.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi called us to come over as soon as possible." said Duke answering for Tristan.  
  
"What he said." stated Tristan.  
  
"Well he is in his room with Te'a and Joey.  
  
"Oh Joey and Te'a are here too?" commented Tristan excited.  
  
"Of course, so I guess you are here for the almost seemingly death like scenario of the disappearance of that Kaiba boy?" asked Grandpa trying to get information from the two teenaged boys that stood in front of him.  
  
"HE is DEAD!" yelled bother Tristan and Duke shocked at the news of Kaiba's death.  
  
"Oh no, why would you assume the worse, you know that is bad! But come over here Tristan I must tell you something!"  
  
"Ummm sure Grandpa." replied Tristan walking over to Grandpa.  
  
"Yugi and Te'a have gone to the 'NEXT level' and like I told Joey, you can't have him!" scolded Grandpa.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about? What level?" asked Tristan confused.  
  
"You know!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"You should know because after all you are gay!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" screamed Tristan.  
  
"YOU'RE GAY," screamed Duke in shock, "But. THEN SERENITY IS MINE!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tristan yelled in anger at Duke for what he just said.  
  
"I saw you and Yugi go to the 'NEXT level'!" yelled Grandpa.  
  
". 'NEXT level'!?!"  
  
"Don't play dumb like Joey did with me!" stated Grandpa.  
  
"I'm not playing dumb!"  
  
"You're gay!!! I knew it; you hated me from day one, just because I made a mistake and though Yugi cheated Pegasus and me thinking that is how he won Duelist Kingdom!!! I should have known, you've been doing this to spite me!" Duke said clinching his fist in anger.  
  
"That's all wrong, I'm not gay and I don't hate you!!! I am in love with Serenity!"  
  
"I see it in your eyes Tristan. Yugi, Joey and you might have just wanted to experience something new and different but you can't have him, he chose Te'a over both of you so get over him!" Grandpa continued to lecture Tristan.  
  
"Fine, fine, what ever!" whooped Tristan confused and frustrated that Grandpa would make such an accusation toward him.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"So that is everything that happened, with Grandpa and Seto Kaiba." said Yugi explaining everything to Joey and Te'a.  
  
"Oh alright, everything is clear now." Joey softly said. "So since all that confusion is over with Grandpa, when do we start looking around for Kaiba?" pondered Joey.  
  
"When ever Tristan and Duke decide to show up, well if they decide to show up." replied Yugi.  
  
"So what has happened to Mokuba?"  
  
"Oh I told him to make himself at home, so he is in the kitchen right now," said Te'a finishing the Rubix cube finally.  
  
MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN  
  
"Hmmm. I hope the cake is baking good." whispered Mokuba to himself as he was putting up the dry dishes.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
There was a knock on Yugi's door that was open. Tristan was in the door way knocking at the door to let everyone know he was here and Duke was right behind him. Tristan and Duke walked into Yugi's room and found a place to sit next to Yugi and Joey greeting everyone.  
  
"How's it going guys?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Oh we're just fine, thanks for asking and yourself?" asked Te'a as she sighed in relief as she looked at the Rubix cube in her hands and now that Tristan and Duke where here, they could begin the search.  
  
"Is something the matter Tristan? You seem a little down." spoke Yugi.  
  
"Well, I'm not down really, just something is bugging me." Tristan continued.  
  
"He's gay!" Duke yelled inappropriately. "Serenity is all mine!"  
  
The news of Tristan being gay was untruthful but Yugi, Te'a and Joey didn't know everything about it so they were shocked, especially Joey. Everyone stared at Tristan for a moment waiting for a reply but it was obvious that Tristan was furious at Duke and that it was a joke that Duke was yelling out. "That isn't true." Tristan said keeping his cool but showing that he was frustrated.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Duke, my sister isn't anyone's possession and I know Tristan can't be gay!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Thanks Joey but."  
  
"Wha... Huh? You are?" asked Joey interrupting Tristan.  
  
"NO! Yugi, I don't know what is wrong with your Grandpa but he is making false stories about you Tristan and Joey!!!" voiced the brown haired guy.  
  
"Not this again!" shouted Yugi.  
  
"Huh?" murmured Duke and Tristan.  
  
"Does it deal with going to the 'NEXT level' Tristan?" asked Te'a crossing her arms and sighing that Yugi's grandpa would start making up these stories.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know Te'a?"  
  
"Wait, he's not gay?" asked Duke.  
  
"No I'm not Duke!"  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER  
  
"So. that explains it all." said Tristan rubbing his chin that was a little scruffy, he didn't get the chance to shave today because he was busy.  
  
"Yup, sorry about that Tristan." replied Yugi.  
  
"I got so excited that I wouldn't have any competition to get Serenity as my girlfriend!" remarked Duke laughing wildly.  
  
"Excuse my but you're talking about my sister again Duke! If I were you, I'd shut my mouth right about now." Joey replied to Duke's comment.  
  
"Guys, get your minds off Serenity, we have business to talk about." Te'a stated trying to get everyone back on track.  
  
Putting their serious faces on, they started talking about Seto Kaiba and what could have happened. They had no clues to what might have happened to him or where he could be. There where so many questions with no answers available to them. Everyone forgot about Mokuba because of the situation that happened with Yugi's grandpa and the lies he was spreading. They sat around talking about whom might hate Kaiba so much to kidnap him or possibly. Well anything could have happened to him and they wanted to keep positive thoughts so they wouldn't jinx anything.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"Oh no!!! The Hamburger Helper is burning!" yelled Mokuba running for the steaming skillet filled with the dinner he was making. Everything was turning out fine until now, the only thing he failed at was the Jell-o, and somehow he destroyed the blueberry flavored blue gelatin that boiled over, sizzling all over the stove. He had just put the cleaning products back in the cabinet where he found them in which was underneath the sink and he got back up and he could smell something burning but lucky for him he caught the Hamburger Helper at the right time and it was finished.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Dancing Or Stiff Movement

Disclaimer: I can't lie and say I do own Yu-Gi-Oh because I don't, even my mirror can't tell a lie, I don't know why.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"Oh no, I forgot to give everyone drinks!" Mokuba voiced rushing to a cabinet to pull out coffee cups to fill with the hazelnut flavored coffee. He didn't know if Yugi, Te'a or Yugi's Grandpa like sugar and creamer in their coffee, he didn't know but he thought he'd just make it like that and take a chance.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"Hey Yugi, I forgot to ask you but when I walked upstairs from the game shop I noticed a really good smell, what is that?" asked Duke sniffing the air.  
  
"Huh. Oh! OH!!! We forgot!" murmured Yugi getting up followed by Te'a.  
  
"Mokuba is here, he's been in the kitchen making himself feel at home!" voiced Te'a.  
  
"Let's go see what is going on." said Tristan also following the two.  
  
Everyone followed Yugi into the kitchen to find Mokuba had baked, cooked and made coffee. The whole group was amazed at what Mokuba did and he really did make himself at home though to Mokuba, he never cooks because he has people do that for him so everyone assumed that he cooked on a regular basis. "Oh hey guys, oh Yugi, you never told me Joey, Tristan and Duke came! You want some coffee?" asked Mokuba already getting cups.  
  
"Sure why not." said Duke not having to think about what to say. "I'll take sugar and creamer in my coffee."  
  
"Wow Mokuba, you didn't have to cook and bake." Te'a softly said.  
  
"That's okay Te'a; I just kinda snooped through Yugi's kitchen and decided to make things for everyone for helping me." Mokuba said in the most innocent tone you'd ever hear.  
  
Everyone grabbed a cup of coffee and Mokuba left to give Yugi's grandpa his cup too. Walking down the hallway and down the stairs, he mad sure that he didn't spill the coffee on the floor especially since it was carpeted too, he didn't want to stain the carpet. He slowly crept to the game shop where Grandpa was not doing much since there was no business at the time he walked down stairs. Pacing around slowly, Grandpa was just waiting for a costumer to come and buy something, anything really. Mokuba watched for a second and observed him and finally broke the silence in the game shop, "Hello Mister Mutou." said Mokuba putting the hot cup of coffee on the display case.  
  
"Oh! Hello there. How are you?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"I made some coffee and I thought I'd bring you a cup of coffee." Mokuba replied.  
  
Grandpa walked over and took the cup from Mokuba happily and said, "Thanks and called me Grandpa."  
  
Mokuba wasn't use to calling anyone that but he gave it a shot, "Alright Grandpa. Well I hope you like the coffee."  
  
"Hmmm. Hohoho, so what are Yugi and you guys doing? You better not have gone to the 'NEXT level' with Yugi!" voiced Grandpa after taking a sip of the coffee Mokuba made.  
  
"Ummm no." said Mokuba confused but ultimately it was best that he replied the way he did!  
  
"Good because he chose Te'a out of all of you upstairs!" Grandpa loudly spoke.  
  
"Okay, well I better get back upstairs."  
  
"Oh wait, could you do a favor for an old man?" asked Grandpa making a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Sure, what is it."  
  
"I asked Yugi to watch my act earlier today but he wouldn't watch it for some reason and that really hurt my feelings, would you please watch it?"  
  
"Will it take long?"  
  
"Hohoho, thanks!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just take a seat, it won't take long." said Grandpa lying. His act was long and it was going to take up a lot of time, valuable time that could be used to look for Seto. "Alright, here goes my act!"  
  
"What is it about?" asked Mokuba a little interested to know what the act was going to be about. The fact was that Mokuba wasn't really that interested in Grandpa's act but he said sure to Grandpa so he had to sit and watch. It was a trick that was mastered by old people, they'd set a person up and right at their most vulnerable time, and they would strike and force you into something you didn't want to do. Since Mokuba didn't have Grandparents, he was very vulnerable.  
  
His back turned on Mokuba; Grandpa started his act with strange movements and he had even started music from a boom box that was behind that display case with lots of rare cards inside for sell. It was instrumental music playing in the back ground and Grandpa was dancing in a way that Mokuba had never seen before, well it looked like dancing but more like stiff movements. The lights had gotten a bit dimmer or it was getting dark outside even thought it was already gloomy outside making it gray and gloomy already. He looked at his watch and it was about that time for it to start getting dark. Moving his arms up into the air and swing them slowly around, he would make baby steps left and right for dramatic effects.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"That was awfully nice of Mokuba to bake, cook and make us coffee." said Yugi taking a plate and putting some hamburger helper on it. Yugi had let everyone go before him so they already grabbed their plates and once Yugi got his dinner there was enough for Mokuba to eat and the meal would be finished.  
  
"Yeah, that was nice of him." replied Te'a slowly eating her meal.  
  
As everyone was eating dinner with out Mokuba, who cooked the meal once again they not meaning to forgot about him. The gang ate slowly because they where talking about the whole ordeal with Yugi's grandpa and Seto Kaiba missing. While they were eating, it began to rain again but harder then the other day. As the news forecasted the storm was going to get worse within the week but clear by the weekend and it seemed that the weather man was correct. Because of the length of time that passed and it raining hard, everyone decided that it'd be best to spend the night; it would almost be like a slumber party but just a sleep over. After dinner and Yugi cleaning up after everyone, he walked into the living room where everyone was watching television. It had been close to an hour since they began eating dinner. Duke and Tristan were surprisingly not fighting over serenity, Joey was flipping though channels and Te'a was on her phone calling her parents to tell them she was spending the night at a friend's house. It was find for Joey to spend the night, he didn't really need permission since him and his father didn't have a good relationship and most likely his dad was drunk. Tristan and Duke didn't have a problem because they where at Yugi's house but it was a bit harder for Te`a since she was a girl and Yugi was a boy. When Te'a's parent's asked her where she would be staying, she said one of her girlfriends and that she had a big test to study for and it would be easier for her to study with a friend. After a some what long conversation with her dad, he finally agreed and she got off the phone announcing the news.  
  
Yugi smiled at the news that Te'a was going to be spending the night at his house. Perhaps this was his chance to tell her how he felt about her. He wasn't sure if he had the courage to tell her without humiliating and embarrassing himself to her. He didn't want to make Te'a laugh at him for asking her out. Going back to the kitchen to get dessert, he remembered that Mokuba had gone downstairs to give Grandpa his coffee and boy did he feel bad when he remembered about Mokuba! He went back into the living room and down the stairs not saying anything to his friends that were watching television.  
  
Big eyed and worried he found Mokuba sitting on the floor listening to music. He wondered why Mokuba would be doing such a thing and then he saw it, he hadn't went all the way into the game shop, he was more peeking in but when he saw it he wanted to slam his head on the wall. Grandpa was moving or dancing or making stiff movements while background music played and Mokuba must have been forced to watch. Yugi remembered earlier that day when Grandpa asked him to watch his act but he got mad because it wasn't the time to be showing an act because Seto Kaiba was missing and they were going to help find him for Mokuba!  
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing?" asked Yugi shocked.  
  
"Hey Yugi, your Grandpa is showing me his act." murmured Mokuba in a dull tone.  
  
"Mokuba, how long have you been down here?"  
  
"Since I came to give coffee to your." Mokuba began till Yugi interrupted him.  
  
Yugi stayed silent for a moment and Grandpa noticed that Yugi had come down and danced over to him and made him sit by Mokuba. "I'll start all over Yugi, you can watch my act and since it is raining you can't very well search for that Kaiba kid, Hohoho!"  
  
"You mean Seto." replied Mokuba.  
  
Yugi couldn't say a word, he got trapped into watching his grandpa's act that he was going to watch but just not now because there where things to be done and he needed to help Mokuba find his brother because he said he would help. The music started back up and Grandpa began to dance or make stiff movement, Yugi couldn't tell. He was happy that Grandpa found something that he enjoys to do but in this chaotic time, he just couldn't watch but he didn't want to hurt his grandpa's feelings so he stayed silent.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
"Hey it's my favorite movie of all time!" yelled Duke as he glanced at the television while Joey was flipping through channels to find something to watch.  
  
"What movie?" asked Joey.  
  
"Driven, it has Sylvester Stallone in it!" cried Duke. Just as he said that Joey, Tristan and Te'a felt as if they had just collapsed on the ground really hard like anime characters do in their favorite shows when Duke said that. They wanted to laugh at Duke yet cry at how pathetic that was, but they just stayed silent and looked at each other just moving their eyes so it wouldn't be noticeable. "Turn it back, turn it back!" yelled Duke in excitement.  
  
"Let me just finish checking channels to see if there is something we all want to watch." replied Joey now slowly checking channels.  
  
"You know Joey, while you're doing that, I'm going to see what Yugi is up to." stated Te'a getting up from sitting on the sofa and walking downstairs to find Yugi. Tristan quietly got up and followed so he wouldn't get stuck watching such a horrible movie. Joey looked at Tristan with puppy eyes to make him stay so he wouldn't have to watch the movie but Tristan just blankly looked back and walked away.  
  
"Heh, heh. You know what Duke, you can just watch the movie, I'm gonna check out what is going on downstairs too." exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Oh alright, I'll be up here watching the movie if you want to watch it too!" replied Duke grabbing the remote from the coffee table.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Yugi and Mokuba were on the floor sitting, uncomfortably watching Grandpa, what seemed like him dancing or just stiffly moving around. When the sight of Te'a caught Yugi's eye, there was a glimmer of hope that he might get saved from having to watch Grandpa's act. Exactly what was Grandpa's act, no one really knew, they could only guess. Te'a walked in followed by Tristan and while Grandpa was dancing or stiffly moving as the background music played, he caught them standing near the door way and went over to them. He walked both teens over to Yugi and Mokuba and sat them down just like he did with Yugi when he came down to see what Mokuba was doing. "Now I'll restart so you can watch my act from the beginning.  
  
The music was still playing but Grandpa stopped doing what he was doing and went over to the boom box to turn the music track back to the beginning so he could restart his whole act for Te'a and Tristan. Yugi whispered, "Te'a. you shouldn't have come down here, now we are going to spend forever here watching him do his act."  
  
"Sorry Yugi, I wanted to see what you where up to because Duke wanted to watch Driven. you know that one movie."  
  
"Oh yeah, that was horrible." Yugi replied.  
  
"Alright guys, prepare to be amazed by my act!"  
  
"Um Grandpa, what exactly is your act?" asked Yugi curious to what it was cause he didn't get the point of just watching his grandpa dance or stiffly move around in a game shop.  
  
"You'll find out, it's all in my act Yugi!" said Grandpa chucking.  
  
"You guys look, Mokuba feel asleep." Tristan said looking over by Yugi.  
  
Mokuba feel asleep and he was leaning again his knees. He was very quiet and Yugi felt really bad that this happened to Mokuba but in a way it was good for him because he had been worrying about Seto too much so it was good for him to get some rest. The music began again for the third time and Grandpa began to do his thing, what ever that was.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
"I wonder what everyone is doing." wondered Duke all alone as he watched the television. He looked around to see if anyone was still here and no one was. Did they all go downstairs and if so, what was so important there? He thought maybe he should go down there too but his favorite part was coming on, on his favorite movie and he didn't want to miss it.  
  
Joey had left toward the hallway to use the bathroom before going downstairs. It only had been a few minutes since Te'a and Tristan ventured downstairs to see what Yugi was doing and Joey walked out of the bathroom and then headed for the kitchen to grab a soda. He pulled on the metal tab of the can and opened it and took a gulp of Diet Pepsi and continued to walk downstairs to see what was going on in the game shop. He walked down the stairs and he could hear background music that had birds chirping, running water, and some instruments that made it soothing when you heard the song. The closer he got down the steps the closer he walked into a trap. He saw a sleeping Mokuba on the floor next to Yugi, Te'a and Tristan looking in the same direction which he found was Grandpa. Curious, he wanted to see what they where doing so he walked through the doorway.  
  
Stepping in a circle and facing Yugi and friends, Grandpa was moving his arms slowly when he noticed Joey standing watching him do what ever you'd want to call his 'act'. He immediately stopped in his tracks, turned around to stop the music and walked over to Joey and sat him down by Tristan. "Good Joey, you came down to watch me at my fifteen minutes of fame!" laughed Grandpa happily getting a bigger audience. Once again, for the fourth time, Grandpa began his act to show Joey.  
  
When the music started up again, Grandpa had his back to his audience. Soon his left arm waved up and then his right arm did the same and he made baby steps to turn around and when he faced Yugi and friends he bent down and swooshed away from then and began to point into the air. He didn't speak a word or have any noise come him at all while he did this. Perhaps it was an interpretation or reenactment of something that happened in the past? Did this deal with that 'special' package Grandpa got in the mail from an infomercial, you betcha!  
  
Little did anyone know that Grandpa was quiet the infomercial junkie and from time to time he would buy products shown and advertised from infomercials. Even if he had seen the infomercial once, he'd watch again and sometimes even a third time for pure enjoyment; sometimes he'd tape them, he had a secret stash of tapes filled with infomercials from cooking to cleaning to even button makers! The product he recently bought was Folk Training, how to relive history though dance! For only twenty dollars, Grandpa found this a huge steal and wrote the phone number down and ordered it. It came with a video tape and two CDs to practice with. While Yugi was at school, Grandpa would close the store for an hour everyday for the past week and practiced his dancing with the video tape and finally when he felt confident to dance without the tape, he moved to the CDs and began to make his own dance. Whether you'd want to call it a dance retinue or stiff movement no one could tell! This whole act of Grandpa's was a reenactment of when he tried taking steroids to grow taller but got utterly sick for a month.  
  
Yugi and friends were clueless to what he was doing so while they at there, they thought of other things they would be doing. Tea had a song stuck in head from earlier that day. Yugi was imagining being in a duel monsters tournament, Tristan was thinking of beating someone up and Joey was daydreaming about a special someone. Mokuba was asleep and not one person was paying attention to Grandpa's dance.  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
"I'm getting suspicious, maybe they left me here. Well I did say after my favorite part, I was going to go downstairs and see what was going on, I guess I'll do that." spoke Duke to himself as he turned the television off giving up from the couch. He stretched and yawned then walked toward the stairs and proceeded downstairs.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Hey guys what is going on?" asked Duke interrupting Grandpa's concentration and his dance.  
  
Grandpa smiled and walked over to Duke and sat him down with everyone else. "Duke, you made it, so let me start over, it'll be fun!" said Grandpa restarting the song one more time for the last time. hopefully! Once again, Grandpa went through the same process he did the past three times. Duke wishing he never came down was forced, like everyone else to watch Grandpa's act and figure out if he was dancing or just stiffly moving.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
The music stopped and Grandpa was finished and Te'a had fallen asleep on Yugi, her head laid on Yugi's shoulder. Tristan was uncomfortable and because of sitting on the floor his back was hurting. Mokuba was still asleep while Joey was still daydreaming and Duke was dumbfounded and Yugi was bored and felt so helplessly sorry for himself and everyone for having to put up with Grandpa's act.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
diamonddustx: Aren't you glad that you weren't at Yugi's house? Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review the chapter please. 


	6. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: There is a phrase passed down from the days of ancient Egypt to the modern living in the middle of nowhere, it contains what many mainly live and breathe by. 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh'.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"Sorry about that guys." Yugi spoke rubbing the back of his head. He was talking about Grandpa's behavior and that 'act' that they were forced to watch.  
  
"That's okay." said Joey trying to forget what happened.  
  
"Yeah, perhaps Grandpa feels left out and he is acting out to get attention." stated Te'a helping Yugi pull out blankets and a few sleeping bags that he kept in his closet. Since every one was going to spend the night, he started to get everything ready for later so when someone felt tired, they could just go to sleep already. Te'a had set her purse on Yugi's bed because she was helping him and her phone started to ring inside. She walked over to the bag, opened it and then grabbed the phone to answer it so everyone stayed quiet. "Hello? Oh hey ribbon, how are you? I'm doing good." Te'a said on her end of the line while everyone tried to listen to Ribbon who was talking on the other end but all they could hear was a small babbling from her that they couldn't make out because they weren't on the phone. After a few minutes, Te'a had gotten off the phone and put it back in her purse smiling, she hadn't heard from her in a while and it was good to hear from her old friend.  
  
"RIBBON!!!" cried Tristan literally crying. He grabbed onto one of Yugi's pillows and started to cry joyfully into it because it was Ribbon and he almost forgot about her since he was now in love with Serenity but just hearing her name brought back fond memories.  
  
"Oh, how is she?" asked Yugi jumping up and down excited.  
  
"She's doing well, she just wanted to say hi." replied Te'a.  
  
"RIBBON!"  
  
"That's good." said Joey now grabbing a sleeping bag and rolling it on the ground to get his bed ready for the night.  
  
"Who is Ribbon?" asked Duke.  
  
"She's an old friend that moved away." stated Te'a.  
  
"Anyhow, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Yugi not trying to change the subject but wanting to know if they wanted to do anything like play games.  
  
"Well when Mokuba gets back in here, we should ask him a few things about his brother and try to piece some clues together that might help." voiced Tristan.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
Mokuba had to use the bathroom but it was a while that he had been in there, at least it seemed that way since Mokuba was already finished and headed to the kitchen not telling anyone so he could put chocolate flavored icing on his cake that he made. He had a butter knife in his hand and he would dip it into the plastic can of icing and then spread the brown goodness all over the vanilla flavored cake that was ready to be devoured. Plates all ready on the table with forks and napkins underneath them, Mokuba was soon going to cut the cake and put a slice on each plate for everyone and bring it to them all. Now Mokuba wasn't exactly making himself at home, he baked, cooked and tried making Jell-o but failed miserably; it was all for a good reason though, as much as his big brother hated Yugi and his friends, it never seemed to phase Yugi one bit and Yugi treated him nicely even though Seto didn't. He had a lot of respect for Yugi but of course, not as much as he did for his brother and when Yugi agreed to help him find his brother, he was so overwhelmed with joy that he felt he had to pay a debt to Yugi and what better way to do that then by cooking!  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"I was thinking Te'a, perhaps you're right. Grandpa has been acting weird all day so maybe he feels left out. I'm going to go downstairs and invite him to help us in the search and investigation of missing Seto Kaiba!" announced Yugi.  
  
"Alright, Yugi." replied Te'a smiling. With as many people that where spending the night at Yugi's, she had no chance now to tell Yugi how she felt or even to find out a hint or two that he liked her as well. Her hope of making it apparent one way or another tonight was diminishing but she knew she had more opportunities but she just needed it to get out in the open.  
  
"Hey Yug, We'll all stay up here in case Gramps wants to show us another act, heh heh." smirked Joey as Yugi was about to leave and go downstairs.  
  
"Okay." whispered Yugi worried that he might get forced to watch another 'act' from Grandpa.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Thank you and have a good day sir." said Grandpa happily that he got a sell today. Though it was raining hard, it found it a little strange that he got a costumer today of all days. A big storm was brewing and it wasn't safe to be outside, well at least that is what the news said. The costumer walked out of the door which ringed the bell that was above the door that would ring when someone came in or out. Two of Grandpa's rarest cards were bought Toon Dark Magician Girl and Cosmos Queen; he made a one hundred dollar sell, one card sold at forty dollars and the other for sixty.  
  
"Grandpa?" asked Yugi opening the door to the game shop and peeking his head out.  
  
"Hohoho Yugi, we just got a costumer!" grunted Grandpa starting to close the shop down for the day.  
  
"That's great Grandpa!" Yugi voiced happily.  
  
"Is there something you need?" asked Grandpa with his back turned to Yugi because he was flipping the open sign to close.  
  
"Oh I wanted to apologize to you for leaving you out in our search for Seto Kaiba and I wanted to let you know that you are welcome to join us if you want."  
  
"Oh Hohoho. I didn't feel left out Yugi but I'm so happy that you came down to say that to me. Don't worry Yugi, you have fun with your friends!" said Grandpa walking over to Yugi to give him a hug.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"You think Yugi is stuck downstairs?" asked Duke curiously.  
  
"He's only been there for a couple of minutes now if he is down there for more then ten minutes then I'm going to get worried." replied Tristan.  
  
"Aren't you already worried Tristan?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Hey guys, look what I have!" said Mokuba jumping into the door way of Yugi's room but being careful enough not to drop the two plates in his hands that had cake on it. "I put icing on the cake and I got everyone plates!"  
  
"Here let me help you." said Joey getting up from sitting on the floor to grab a plate from Mokuba's hand.  
  
"You guys, I think we should eat the cake Mokuba made in the kitchen so incase we make a mess it won't be in Yugi's room." Te'a said grabbing the other plate with cake on it from Mokuba.  
  
"Alright." replied Duke.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
Everyone was now in the kitchen except for Yugi and his grandpa. They got a little worried but they were enjoying the cake and there was enough left for seconds. Gathered at the table, Te'a finished her plate and got up to get a second piece and being polite she asked, "Does anyone want something to drink? Soda, water or tea?"  
  
"I'll take a Pepsi."  
  
"Diet for me please."  
  
"I'll take the same thing as Mokuba."  
  
"I'll just have water, thanks Te'a."  
  
"Your drinks are coming right up!" said Te'a grabbing cups from a cabinet.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
"Guys, I knew there was nothing to fear!" shouted Yugi walking into his room noticing it was empty of his friends. "Hmmm they must be in the kitchen then." With that he started to walk over to the kitchen but he thought he would get in his pajamas and get comfortable. He closed his door and took off his millennium puzzle followed by his school coat. After a minute or two, Yugi was in his warm pajamas that had the design of Kuribos dancing, posing, asleep, smiling, and eating all over the clothing. (Don't forget to read Kuribo Village, a fanfic by me about a village of Kuribos and the things that happen to certain Kuribos and to the town in general. There are three chapters up.) Yugi grabbed the metal chain that was attached to the millennium puzzle and put it around his neck; right after he did that, he opened the door and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Walking down the hallway he whispered to himself, "Oh I forgot to put my slippers on!" He turned around and went back to his room to put his slippers on.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"I think Yugi is still downstairs." said Joey drinking his Diet Pepsi.  
  
"You're right, should one of go down there to check on him?" asked Duke.  
  
"Then why don't you Duke." laughed Te'a playing around with him.  
  
"Yeah why don't you." agreed Tristan.  
  
There was a slight noise that made a rickety sound as if some one where walking toward them. Everyone got quiet until Yugi walked through the dark living room and into the lighted kitchen. "Hey guys, what are you guy to?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh jeez Yug, we thought something happened to you." said Joey sighing in relief that he didn't get trapped watching an 'act' of Grandpa.  
  
"What do you think happened to me?" asked Yugi grabbing his plate with cake on it and moving over to the kitchen table.  
  
"Oh we just though that you might have been stuck in the game shop helping Grandpa." replied Joey.  
  
"He means that you got trapped to watch." Duke started but got interrupted by Tristan how had put his fist into Duke's head to shut him up.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to apologize to Grandpa cause I thought that he felt left out and that is why he was acting strangely but he said he wasn't!" stated Yugi slicing a piece of his cake onto his fork.  
  
"So Mokuba, while we're all here, tell us more about what happened before you suspected your brother missing so it can help us get some clues to what might have happened." stated Tristan.  
  
"Well you see, one morning when I woke up, I went into the dining room because my big brother is always there in the morning reading the newspaper. Well when I went in there, he wasn't there so I checked his room and he wasn't there either so I went back to the dining room and I saw a note on the table." said Mokuba looking down at his plate that only had crumbs from his cake left on it.  
  
"What did the note say?" asked Yugi finishing his first piece of cake up.  
  
"Umm. it said he was on a business trip and that he would be gone for a week." replied Mokuba, his eyes tearing up.  
  
"Did it say anything else?" asked Te'a.  
  
"It had a drawn picture of him in a chibi form on it."  
  
Everyone looked at each other with their eyebrow lifted a bit. "No she meant did he write anything else on it?" Joey stated.  
  
"Well I brought it with me." said Mokuba getting off his seat to grab the note from his back pocket. He pulled it out and read it aloud for everyone to hear, "It says. 'Little brother, have gone on a business trip for a week or so, perhaps I'll bring you an American made shirt back for you!!!''  
  
"Ohhhh." gasped everyone in the room after Mokuba read it. Mokuba walked over to Yugi and gave him the note.  
  
"See he just went to America!" proclaimed Duke giggling a little bit.  
  
"How smart mister I invented Dungeon Dice Monsters!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Mokuba, I think your brother is fine though, he even wrote that he'd bring you back a shirt." said Te'a trying to comfort Mokuba.  
  
"That can't be it, I just know it," started Mokuba starting to cry, "He would never leave without out saying good-bye and not calling me to make sure his trip was safe and that he was okay!"  
  
"So you find his note suspicious?" asked Te'a finally breaking the silent between everyone.  
  
YUGI'S ROOM  
  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
"Well we truly believes that something is wrong with his brother." whispered Yugi.  
  
"Hmmm. So we're still going to help right?" asked Te'a making sure that they were still going to help.  
  
"Yeah, I told Mokuba I was going to help so I am going to help. Things will turn out just fine, I know that."  
  
"Alright, I just find the situation a little weird you know."  
  
"Well you, Joey, Tristan and Duke don't have to help find Seto Kaiba."  
  
"But I want to help too Yugi." replied Te'a.  
  
"Okay," smiled Yugi. His eyes were fixed on Te'a's eyes and so were hers, both teens were mesmerized by each other but they didn't know that the other person staring back at them liked them as well.  
  
It was time, Yugi wanted to let Te'a know how he really felt about her so he started to lean forward into Te'a to kiss her. Luckily everyone else was in the living room watching television so they finally had time to be with each other today, just the two of them. Because Yugi was shorter than Te'a and he was moving in slowly to Te'a to kiss her on the cheek, he had to get on his tiptoes to reach Te'a's face.  
  
Te'a noticed what Yugi was going to do right away and she finally knew how he felt but she wanted to move forward into Yugi as well and kiss him back but she couldn't move because she was to excited and she waited for so long to have this moment with Yugi. Her heart was pounding profoundly as was Yugi's, both were nervous but they were feeling the same thing at the same time! Yugi got inches closer to Te'a and finally Te'a was able to move and they ended up kissing each other on the lips. Their eyes closed and they stood there for a moment kissing, letting the moment stand for a bit longer to saver their fist kiss.  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
Dissatisfied with the television and just flipping through channels every second, Tristan was bored and getting a little tired but not enough to fall asleep. "So guys, what do you want to do?" asked Tristan.  
  
"What happened to Yugi and Te'a?" Joey asked not answering Tristan's question.  
  
"After we had dessert and came in here, they just disappeared off some where." replied Duke sitting on the recliner with one are crossed and the other one letting his head lean on; it showed how bored he was and his mouth opened wide, yawning out loud.  
  
"I can go check on them if you want me to." stated Mokuba.  
  
"Why don't we all." announced Joey.  
  
The four guys were getting restless just watching television and they wanted to do something, especially Mokuba so he could get his mind off of his big brother for at least a little while. Maybe they would go to sleep or play a board game. Yugi and Te'a weren't in the living room so they where going to see what both of them were up to and see what they wanted to do. Walking through the hallway of the Mutou house, laughing and giggling was filling the air in Yugi's room and escaping out over to the ears of Joey, Tristan, Duke and Mokuba. As they walked to Yugi's Room, they found Yugi on his bed and Te'a sitting next to him laughing hysterically over a joke that Yugi was telling Te'a.  
  
"Yug, Te'a, whatcha up to?" asked Joey walking over to sit by Yugi.  
  
"I was telling Te'a a joke, the one you told me the other day at school!" replied Yugi looking at Joey.  
  
"Oh that one, yeah that was really funny, heh heh." laughed Joey.  
  
"Hey Yugi, I'm getting bored here, can we do something?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mokuba. Do you want to play a game?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Sure, what kind do you have?"  
  
"Well I have lots, just open my closet and pick a board game!"  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
"Well that is a day's work done!" exclaimed Grandpa out loud turning the lights off to the game shop. He was finishing bills up that he needed to be mailed out the next day so they wouldn't be late. He set them next to the door on a stand so tomorrow when Yugi went to school, if he had school because the storm was still going hard, Grandpa wasn't sure if he had school, but if he did, he'd have Yugi take it to the post office.  
  
He looked around the shop really fast to make sure he didn't forget anything he needed or that he had to do and not finding anything wrong, he opened the door to go upstairs and walked through the door way and closed it behind him. As he headed up stairs, he couldn't hear the television on in the living room so he figured that everyone had gone to sleep already since it was late at night now. Upon entering the living room, the television was off but a couple of lamps where lit on still and his hunch that the kids had gone to sleep seemed true. "Ah well. it's time for dinner but I'll check on Yugi before I eat." whispered Grandpa making a U turn to the hallway to go to Yugi's room. The light in Yugi's room was on still but it was quiet, he thought that they probably fell asleep and forgot to turn the light off.  
  
When he walked over to Yugi's room, he saw the unthinkable! Tristan and Duke where playing Wahoo and Yugi was teaching Mokuba how to solve the Rubix cube while Te'a and Joey tried to help as well. Grandpa's eyes lit up in shock and got bigger than they ever did get; he almost fainted. His gut felt like it had been smashed with a sledgehammer and began to hurt; it was the combination of not eating dinner at a reasonable time and the shock of seeing what he was seeing. No one noticed him standing in the door way and Grandpa whispered to himself, "He. he. How could you Yugi, you betrayed me. The 'NEXT level'. Who is going to pass our family name down the next generation and the next after that? Oh my."  
  
After a few minutes passed by, Grandpa still couldn't move to get away and his eye's where transfixed on Mokuba! The nerve of that kid, Grandpa thought to himself. Finally, Yugi looked up and saw him just standing there. "Hey Grandpa!" said Yugi out loud.  
  
"H.h. hello Yugi! I just wanted to. to check on you and see how every thing was going, but every thing looks fine so I'll be off on my way. Don't forget that you might have school tomorrow so you all might want to go to sleep soon." stated Grandpa finally budging his leg to move.  
  
"Alright Grandpa, we'll go to sleep soon!" Yugi replied.  
  
"Something looked like it was bothering him Yugi." whispered Mokuba.  
  
"I think he is just tired from today."  
  
"Oh its eleven o'clock, we should be going to sleep soon!" Te'a exclaimed looking at her watch.  
  
"Well I'm gonna hit the sack already okay Yug." voiced Joey yawning. His eyes got teary from yawning and he crawled over to his sleeping bag with the last of his strength that he had and slide into it and adjusted his pillow falling asleep.  
  
"Yeah, in your face Duke! I won! I'm the king of Wahoo!" yelled Tristan pointing at Duke.  
  
Soon after, everyone started to get ready for bed and they all fell asleep. Te'a and Yugi where the last to fall asleep and since everyone was asleep already, they kissed each other good night. Yugi then walked over to his door closing it a bit, leaving just a crack left from between the door and the wall and turned the light off before walking back to his bed. He got into bed and covered himself up with the comforter, closed his eyes falling into dream world. Tomorrow was going to be a long day; the search for Kaiba was going to begin!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! Yugi and Te`a are finally together! Woot woot! Please review. 


	7. The Forecast Of No School

Disclaimer: Do you remember the day I told you I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? Well because I still can. One thing I say I can't own either is the names I ripped off of new reporters from my local area!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"Good morn' Yug!" said Joey eating Coca Pebbles at the dining table.  
  
"Good morning Yugi! Would like some eggs?" asked Te'a showing Yugi a cooking pan that had an egg cooking in it. Te'a was cooking eggs and hash- browns for Mokuba and herself since nobody else wanted a real breakfast. Tristan and Duke were sitting by Joey eating cereal as well but Duke was eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Tristan was eating Captain Crunch. Yugi had just walked into the kitchen and was the last person to wake up.  
  
Still in his pajamas that had Kuribos all over it, Yugi rubbed his eyes to fully wake himself up while he yawned. "Sure, I'll take two eggs Te'a!" shouted Yugi in hunger and excitement.  
  
"How would you like them?"  
  
"Oh, how ever you're making them." smiled Yugi happily. He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton or orange juice and got a clear glass cup to pour the orange substance within it.  
  
Looking out of the window in the kitchen, the view was still gloomy. The clouds covered each other hiding the blue skies from everyone. Occasionally you could hear thunder in the background and Yugi closed his eyes and started to count from one to see how far the storm was. The sound of rolling thunder soon burst through the semi silent air of the outside and Yugi stopped counting at eight. Little beads of water dripped down the window as it was sprinkling lightly. The storm seemed like it would pass through today but there was a chance that it wouldn't and it would get worse like it had last night.  
  
"We most likely have school today." blurted Duke noticing Yugi drinking his orange juice and looking outside.  
  
"That's okay." replied Te'a.  
  
"I'm not sure if I am going to go." murmured Mokuba looking up at Te'a.  
  
"Well, we'll help you look for your brother when school ends." said Yugi trying to lift Mokuba's spirit.  
  
"Hmmm. okay." muttered the long blacked haired boy.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm sure your brother is just fine!" exclaimed Joey after he finished drinking the bowl dry of milk that was left from his cereal.  
  
"He better be."  
  
LIVING ROOM  
  
"Interesting Ted." said Chad.  
  
"It highly is." responded Ted on Chad's comment. "On better news, children are getting ready for the new year in big ways aren't they? Or at least this one kid." he said directed to Terry.  
  
"Why yes. It's never too late to become the next richest billionaire! Let's make a list of famous billionaires. on top of the list is Bill Gates! Yesterday I sat down with Ushio from Domino High to talk about how he is aiming high! It was only earlier this year when Ushio decided to make a company that would make a huge impact in the business of the world. With it growing, with seven stores already within Domino City, he is branching out his company all the way to American soil. So what is your business about?"  
  
"It's about me."  
  
". and how did you come up with this revelation of an idea?"  
  
"Me, me, me!"  
  
"Interesting. So, over the last few months you have employed over thousands of people from all over the world to help increase you're business profit."  
  
"Well, I like to help people for a highly reasonable price."  
  
"Really, would you like to expand on that comment?"  
  
"Well with paying them only two cents a day and that way I find it easy to control the way people think, act and work for me. Everyone gets a roof over their head just as long as they work twenty four seven!" stated Ushio.  
  
"And now breaking news on the war on terrorism with Ted." said the announcer interrupting the current news that was being aired.  
  
"Hello I'm Ted Lumbar with channel eight news. As the war on terrorism continues we bring you the news upfront, honest and always before anyone else! Today national security has moved the terrorism level higher. from green to green. This has been the latest on the war on terrorism!"  
  
"Thanks Ted for that shocking news and thanks Terry for that lovely story. Now moving on to the weather forecast, Mike, how is the weather going to be like today?" said the news man on the television.  
  
"Well Chad, it doesn't look that great."  
  
"And what you mean by that is?"  
  
"You see, the storm will be passing through Domino City by late Saturday evening so until then, expect to have a wet week."  
  
"I guess I'll have to wear boots." laughed Terry.  
  
"That's not necessary. Anyways, moving along, for the high and low today we'll be getting up to fifty-three degrees today and by tonight it should move to the thirties so dress warmly cause it is going to be a chilly day."  
  
"Sounds good." replied Chad interrupting Mike on his weather forecast.  
  
"What does?" asked Mike smiling.  
  
"Chili's!"  
  
"That's nice Chad but anyways. Today will be gloomy, and expect it to rain on and off through out the day. I'm Mike the weatherman, now back to you Terry." stated Mike looking into the camera smiling professionally.  
  
"Thanks Mike! Well, I'm sure this is what every kid in Domino City has been waiting for. There are a few schools that will be closed today due to the weather."  
  
"That's great news!" yelled Chad as the camera quickly moved to his view and back to Terry.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that Chad. The schools that will be closed today." began Terry with the list of schools that were to be mentioned.  
  
"Oh, they're probably been canceled because of the mild flooding that has occurred in the city from the rain, so be careful!" voiced Mike.  
  
"Heh, heh thanks Mike! Now if I may get back to the segment, the schools that have been canceled for today are Domino Elementary, Domino middle school, Domino High and finally Domino school for the demented and criminally insane!"  
  
"I bet those little ones are jumping for joy right now!" laughed Ted.  
  
"You may be right!" Terry laughed too.  
  
"So if you don't attend those schools, you might just want to transfer!" said Chad.  
  
As the news continued, Grandpa was sipping on his freshly made coffee as he was watching the television. He was waiting for the weather report and if Yugi and his friends had school. Even though he was quite upset at Yugi for going to the 'NEXT level' with three people at the same time after he was going out with Te'a, he wasn't going to say anything. He wanted to see if Yugi had school and he had seen that Yugi didn't. To make Yugi think he wasn't upset he faked a jolly expression on his face, checked it on a mirror to make sure it was believable and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
KITCHEN  
  
"Hohoho!" cried Grandpa walking into the kitchen finding everyone at the table eating of talking.  
  
"Hey Grandpa, I didn't know you where awake!" said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, all of you don't have school today!" said Grandpa.  
  
"Really!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"I watched it on the news!"  
  
"Cool, so we can get straight to helping Mokuba." Joey stated standing up to take his empty cup that had milk in it earlier to the sink. Grandpa looked at Joey strangely because of his comment and coughed a little.  
  
"Mokuba, where is the first place you want to try looking?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Probably the usual places would be the best place to search." stated Duke.  
  
"Umm. sure." Mokuba softly agreed but had doubts of Duke's comment that they'd find anything about Seto there.  
  
"But were should we search? Mokuba, do you want to go back to your home at Kaiba Corp.?" asked Te'a.  
  
"I'm not sure that is a good idea." voiced Mokuba. He remembered about that bodyguard Fredward and how he gave him a hard time because he thought that Mokuba might be going to Yugi's house which was correct. Mokuba began to wonder what happened to Fredward because he had been gone for practically two days without anyone from Kaiba Corp knowing where he was.  
  
"Why not?" asked Joey who asked what everyone was thinking at the time.  
  
".Because, well I wasn't suppose to come her and this bodyguard thought I was coming here and so he followed me around an I know that if I go back to Kaiba Corp. with all of you then his suspicion of me going to your house Yugi would have been true. I'd get into a lot of trouble from my big brother!"  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll think of something. You should try calling your home to see if he is there." suggested Te'a.  
  
"Your right, I totally forgot!" yelled Mokuba running to the living room to call his house and see if Seto was there.  
  
"Your plan worked." smirked Tristan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Getting Mokuba to get his mind off of his brother." replied Tristan answering Yugi's question that he didn't ask but was about to. The expression on Yugi's face told Tristan that he didn't know what he was talking about so he just continued.  
  
"Oh. well that was Te'a and mine intent but it didn't really work." said Yugi.  
  
"Yug, why do you say that?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well he may have for some moments to forget about what has happened but I know it's been in the back of his mind." murmured Yugi grasping onto his Millennium puzzle that was leaning against his chest.  
  
"Yugi, at least it worked a little bit." Te'a said to assure Yugi that Tristan was right.  
  
"Let's get ready so we can start looking for Seto Kaiba." voiced Yugi.  
  
"Let's call this Operation Seto: Seek and Destroy!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Ummm Tristan, We're not trying to kill'em." replied Joey laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah! Then Operation Seto: Find dead or alive! Tristan blurted out this time thinking it was the correct thing to say.  
  
"TRISTAN," yelled Te'a, "We don't want to scare Mokuba more than he is and that just implied that there isn't much hope!"  
  
"OH. Alright well then Operation."  
  
Duke walked over to Tristan and in a hard way patted his shoulder saying, "We don't need a name; we just need to help Mokuba!"  
  
"Oh. Alright then, I guess we don't need a name." Tristan whispered in a depressed way. He wanted a name, it would make things much more exciting but since no one else thought so he'd just keep his mouth shut.  
  
"So let's get ready!" Yugi shouted trying to get things started.  
  
"Yugi! He isn't home; I only got the answering machine!" stated Mokuba in a loud manner as he ran into the kitchen almost colliding into Te'a who was walking toward the refrigerator to get more orange juice.  
  
"Can you check your messages from here?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you check them to see if he left a message?"  
  
"No, I'll do that right now!" screamed Mokuba running back to the living room to call and check the messages on the answering machine.  
  
"Hohoho. I'll just stay here in the kitchen and well do something!" stated Grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, you can come." replied Yugi looking at the old man weirdly but realizing that he probably felt left out. again!  
  
"Oh are you kidding, I've got a shop to run, money doesn't grow on trees Yugi!"  
  
"Well paper is made from trees."  
  
Grandpa looked at Yugi blankly and then grabbed the orange juice from Te'a before she put it back in the refrigerator and poured him a glass into his coffee cup. "Well you all have fun, see you later."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"You need us to do anything for you while we are out?" asked Yugi knowing that they'd be too busy to really do anything else but to be courteous he thought he would ask.  
  
"OH! Thanks Yugi for reminding me, I put some bills by the door to be mailed out." proclaimed Grandpa walking to the living room.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review. Seriously, they'll do something next chapter!!! I swear. 


	8. The Search Is On

Disclaimer: Where there is a will there is a way but I still don't own Yu- Gi-Oh!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
ON THE STREET  
  
"Wait up guys, I have to put the mail in the mailbox." exclaimed Yugi almost forgetting to drop off the mail.  
  
The group of teenagers and one preteen headed toward the skyscraper of Kaiba Corporation in search for Seto Kaiba. The search would take place all over the city and they didn't have all the time in the world to search for Mokuba's big brother but there would be other days; well not that many days. Trying to have a good time to match the season, everyone tried to make Mokuba laugh by telling jokes and laughing while having a good old jolly time! Was it working? Of course not but they where trying to the best of their ability. Mokuba was walking slowly and cautionary as he looked around at every single thing that was in front of him to see if there was any indication or clue that Seto could have been near the area. So maybe at this point, as Yugi and friends noticed, Mokuba had gone to the point of. PARANOIA! These days you could never tell anymore who that hits, it could be you, Te`a, Bakura who isn't in the story, Tristan or anyone else!  
  
Taking the same route to Kaiba Corp. as Mokuba did when he walked, sometimes ran (when he wasn't tired or eating or drinking something) over to Yugi's house, not much changed since Mokuba last saw it.  
  
"Mokuba are you alright?" asked Yugi worried about the kid the same height of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'll be okay." lied Mokuba so that everyone wouldn't be asking him all the time.  
  
Everyone became quiet, they didn't know what to talk about or joke about. They walked the streets silent until Te`a thought of the perfect thing to talk about, not that it was perfect, it was something to talk about. "Hey Mokuba, I was thinking, you should put streaks of red in your hair! It'd look good on you and it'd match that sweater you're wearing." proclaimed Tea trying to spark a conversation.  
  
"I like my hair the way that it is." replied Mokuba pushing his hair out of his face. There was a slight breeze and every now and then it would catch strains of Mokuba's hair and throw it in his face.  
  
A lady was walking toward them; she looked like a business woman. She had long brown hair that was put back but flowed down to the middle of her back and she wore a pearl necklace on her neck and her whole outfit was red. The lady was on her cell phone not paying attention to the group of kids that were walking her way. She bumped into Mokuba and said, "Excuse me ma'am," and then walked away.  
  
"I hate my hair!" Mokuba stated angrily to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You just said you liked your hair." said Duke. Everyone looked at him and Tristan elbowed him hard in the side. Duke didn't mean it as a insult or to annoy Mokuba or teach him a lesson, he just wasn't thinking.  
  
They came to the end of the street and the road blocked their way. They were once again in silence and the group of Yugi and friends were waiting by the corner of the street because cars were passing by and the stoplights hadn't turned red yet. Joey walked over to the metal pole and pressed the button under the sign that had a representation of a person walking across the street. He pressed it two times to make sure that the stoplight would change to red and the light for them to walk over to the other side would turn on. It was a minute or so that they waited till the light turned red letting them walk across the street unharmed and safe.  
  
"You guys should go there, they have some interesting flavors of water." Stated Mokuba pointing over at the store called 'Flavored Contender'.  
  
"What kinda of flavors do they have?" asked Yugi pretty interested because of the name of the store and that Mokuba suggested that it was a good place.  
  
"Well I went there to get water and from what I saw, they had almost any kind of water you could imagine but they didn't sell regular water."  
  
"That's strange." replied Tristan getting a little thirsty from all the talk about water and plus he didn't drink much except for the milk that was in his bowl from his breakfast.  
  
"Do you want to stop in?" asked Te`a.  
  
"Naaa, I'm not thirsty right now." Mokuba said starting to pick up the pace so he could get to his house faster.  
  
"I'm thirsty." murmured Tristan staring at the store. "I'll go run in real fast and buy a drink, does anyone want something?"  
  
"I had my share of breakfast this morning, so I'm fine. What about you Yug?"  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty either," Yugi said smiling, "But thanks for asking."  
  
"No."  
  
"No thank you Tristan."  
  
"We'll just wait here for you." Mokuba stated in a hurry.  
  
Tristan looked left then looked right and while he had the chance he ran across the street over to the store to get him something to drink. He opened the door and walked inside to find him something that he felt in the mood for which wasn't hard to think about since he was really thirsty. He knew he wasn't going to find what he was looking for in the alcohol section of the store so he went past it and found the soda section. He was in the mood for a Diet Vanilla Coke but in the isle that he looked at, it wasn't there, nor was there any normal soda. He checked twice and still wasn't satisfied but he noticed there was another isle which led to more soda. He looked around trying to find the soda that was for him but again he got the same result.  
  
Instead of looking through the ten isles of sodas, he decided to ask the clerk working at the store to see if they had the soda he was looking for. "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you have any normal soda here?" asked Tristan trying to hurry up because everyone was waiting for him outside.  
  
In a Russian accent, the clerk answered, "Why yes we have normal soda."  
  
"No, I mean like Pepsi or Coca-cola!"  
  
"Huh? What's that?"  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Well this is all the soda we have here is on those ten isles, if it isn't there, then we don't have it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Take a look, you might find something interesting."  
  
"This is an already interesting store, I'm sure it's full of interesting."  
  
"You think so? I am pleased to hear you like it, kid. I'm the owner of the store!" responded the boyish looking man at the counter that had black hair.  
  
"So you're the owner." said Tristan a little shocked.  
  
"Yes. You know, it's a funny story why I decided to open a place like this. You see I thought I needed a change in life after watching a Mary Kate and Ashley movie and I just woke up one morning and decided to open this store and to this day I am proud to have made that decision." said the owner who had a headband around his head.  
  
"Well I'm going to check the other isles." replied Tristan finding this man really odd. Tristan turned his back to the man and gave an expression on his face showing how strange the man and his store were. Quickly looking at each isle so the rest of the group wouldn't get angry, he didn't find any normal soda. Thirsty and frustrated, he decided not to buy anything from the store since there was nothing to his standards of normal but he thought he was really thirsty and his throat was really dry. He gave in and grabbed a bottle from the shelf, not looking and walked to the counter again where he put it down. He reached into his pocket to get some cash. "This is all I'm getting."  
  
"Good choice!" Said the owner who revealed part of his left face to Tristan because he was looking at him from an angle and Tristan couldn't see his whole face. He had a scar near his lip that went down to his jaw line.  
  
Tristan looked at him for a second realizing that he looked very familiar to him. "Hey mister, you look kinda familiar.  
  
"Yeah you do too, but I just wanted to know do you somebody named. never mind. but you look very familiar."  
  
"Well see ya." Tristan said as starting to make his way to the exit of the strange store. He got outside and waved to his friends and ran across the street almost getting hit because he jaywalked.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I forgot to charge him for the drink!!!!" screamed the store owner.  
  
Tristan catching his breath from almost becoming road kill he said, "Don't go to that store, the owner is strange and they don't have normal drinks!  
  
"Ohhhh! That's what I forgot to mention, you just reminded me." shouted Mokuba.  
  
"So why did it take ya so long huh?" asked Joey.  
  
"Well you see I was looking for Vanilla Coke and they didn't have it so I just grabbed a bottle and headed out.  
  
"What kinda did you get?" asked Te`a curiously.  
  
Tristan looked at the bottle and it was called 'Shark Infested Waters' and he had gotten mint flavored soda. It sounded disgusting of course but he bought it so he thought he'd try it and if he didn't like it dump it but at least he would have tried it! "Mint flavored."  
  
"That's weird." replied Te`a making a disgusting expression on her face.  
  
"It might taste good, the one I got tasted good." stated Mokuba.  
  
"Well what kinda did you get?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I got raspberry flavored water."  
  
"But see Mokuba, you got flavored water, this is soda!" smirked Joey.  
  
"Well anyways, let's get back on track alright; we have a lot of ground to cover!" Yugi announced.  
  
Everyone began walking again and hesitantly, Tristan opened his bottle of soda and sniffed it. It smelt okay but how did it taste? He slowly brought it to his bottom lip and leaned the bottle on it before letting the liquid pour into his mouth. Taking a huge gulp, his eyes began to water and he ran over to the trashcan that was on the street to spit what was left in his mouth in it and dump the soda. Hey, he tried it!  
  
"Poor Tristan." whispered Te`a.  
  
"Hey bud! Are you alright!" yelled Joey power walking toward Tristan to pat his back.  
  
"That was disgusting!" screamed Tristan.  
  
"Didn't the name imply that, heh heh." Laughed Te`a.  
  
"Thanks Te`a but I thought the same thing too, maybe I should of listened to myself or you could have said something." blurted Tristan still leaning into the trashcan to rid the taste of that soda.  
  
Meanwhile, a car was on the road, going forward with the top opened because it stopped raining for now so it was safe to have it open. Hair flying everywhere, the wind pushing, pulling and flowing by the blonde hair of the sexy vixen, Mai Valentine was driving the street enjoying it. Even though it was gloomy outside, she preferred to wear her sunglasses and it also protected her eyes from getting lashed by her hair. She was driving her convertible living the life as she always tried to do, to just have fun. As much as she was having fun, she was still thinking about something that just wouldn't leave her mind and she couldn't wait to address her problem. Well it wasn't a problem, it got her a little down but thinking about it, it also made her happy. She had been the happiest she ever had been in her whole life for the first time since the certain event happened and she met that special person.  
  
Going a little over the speed limit, but not by much, she was heading to the mall downtown when she reached a stoplight that was red. She calmly pressed on the breaks to make a soft stop. A car also stopped beside her that had teenaged guys driving. The driver looked to the side and saw the beautiful woman in the car next to him and started to smile a naught grin and bop his head up and down. The music from the car was roaring loud and the bass had been turned up to the highest level and it was frankly annoying to Mai. She looked over to the older and trashy looking car and noticed the guy looking at her and puckering his lips every so often. "Immature brats." murmured Mai disgusted at the display that was forced upon her. She wasn't going to let it ruin her day so she turned her head back and noticed the light turned green so he softly touched on the gas and drove forward. The car gas hard to catch up with Mai and show off to her which wasn't working but they were just poor ignorant boys. She noticed them again and just rolled her eyes and sighed, thank goodness the guy she liked was like that.  
  
Switching lanes now, she slowed and went in the back of the car filled with annoyance because she would have to make a turn soon to reach the mall. Trying to ignore the car in front of her, she noticed a little boy with hair that was in the shape of a hand. Unusual to most because of its black, red and yellow hair color and the style of hair, she knew it was the only person she knew that had that hair style. Yugi Mutou was on the streets with four other boys and one girl.  
  
Deciding to give those boys a scare, she started tail gating the car in front of her. She looked into her rear view mirror to see if anyone was driving behind her and there wasn't so she moved in close to the street and made a fast but smooth stop beside Yugi and friends. "Hey there Yugi!" said Mai, moving a little bit to lean her elbow on her seat so she could face Yugi and the people with him.  
  
"Mai! Hey!" shouted Yugi.  
  
"Hey miss Valentine." Duke voiced.  
  
"Hey Mai!!!"  
  
"Hello, how are you?" Te`a kindly asked.  
  
"Hey everyone! How are all of you?" smiled Mai staring at a certain person but trying not to make it obvious to everyone else.  
  
"Hi." said Joey short and sweet. "We're alright and you?"  
  
"I'm good; about to head to the mall, what are you guys up to on such a stormy day?"  
  
"We'll we are on our way to Kaiba Corp." stated Tristan before getting interrupted.  
  
"Kaiba Corp.!" blurted Mai confused.  
  
"Yeah, we're helping Mokuba." Tristan continued.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"His brother might have been kidnapped or is just missing." explained Duke who probably shouldn't have said that out loud to Mai because he didn't know how Mokuba felt about letting her know.  
  
"Kidnapped! Missing!" yelled Mai shocked. "Do you guys need a ride?"  
  
"Sure!" Yugi said glad that he wouldn't have to walk all that way and waste all his time getting there not that it was really far, it just felt as if they where going to a while to get their with Mokuba acting the way he was and walking very slow.  
  
"Shotgun!" yelled Joey who ran to the other side of the car opening the door to Mai's convertible and stepping in. He looked at everyone to come in and then looked over at Mai winking at her in a sweet and caring way that made her blush a little.  
  
Everyone got into her car though there wasn't room for everyone but they managed to fit. Mai drove, Joey was in the front seat, Tristan sat behind Joey with Duke beside him, Te`a sitting on Yugi's lap and Mokuba forced to sit in Tristan's lap. "Don't forget to put the seatbelts on!" said Mai looking behind her and then driving into the inner right lane. (Remember they are in Japan!) Driving with more caution and safety because the car was overfilled with people and Mai didn't want to get caught and get a ticket, she pushed on toward their destination wanting to drop her previous plans at the mall and help them. It was more interesting then going to the mall to buy clothing, at least for this woman.  
  
"Since you know Mai, what to help us?" asked Joey very kindly and lovingly that it made it obvious that there was something between the two of them, but luckily no one picked up on it.  
  
"I would love too," she began but realized that it wasn't for her to decide whether or not she could join in on the search, "If it is okay with you guys?"  
  
"If something did happen to my big brother, he isn't giving any rewards." Mokuba said just wanting to get back to Kaiba Corp. and see for himself that Seto had come back. He called and even checked the answering machine already what more proof did he want, but the mind can be strange at times! Under the circumstances to Mokuba, Seto just leaving a note like the one he did was very suspicious! And what was that thing about bring Mokuba an American made shirt back for him, thought Mokuba.  
  
"That was uncalled for Mokuba!" scolded Te'a turning her head and giving the boy the evil eye.  
  
"What he means to say is it is okay." Duke said trying once again to play the psychoanalyst.  
  
"Thanks." Mai replied sarcastically.  
  
Feeling a couple of rain drops, Mai pressed on a button by the steering wheel that was on the dash board that made the top of her car start to raise above everyone's heads over to the windshield. As it moved forward, it began to rain again, drop by drop eventually making the roads wet and slick. While everyone in the back seat began to talk, Joey and Mia stayed quiet for a while. Whispering as loud but as soft as he could so no one could hear him, Joey said to Mai, "I would like you to stay and help up crack this case."  
  
Mai chuckled a little bit as she looked at Joey real fast and then back on the road to concentrate on that. "Thanks." Mai said this time with more feeling and not being sarcastic.  
  
"Hey guys! Look PHARAOH LINK is playing at the new movie theater they built!" cried Yugi almost face planting his head into the window of Mai's car. Everyone looked out the window except for Mai because she needed to watch the roads. The theater was lit up with florescent lights of blue, red, yellow and white and on the Markey in huge black letters read PHARAOH LINK now playing. The theater was based on that of an old one from the times that they only had one film showing but that was for the outside. Luckily, not hitting and stoplights that were red that would have made them stop, the group was getting closer and closer to Kaiba Corp. If things kept going this way, they'd reach it in no time but then came their first red light in a while so Mai gently hit the brakes and stopped.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Well like I said, they'd start searching in the next chapter and they did!!!! But next chapter, oh next chapter is the start of the actual search and then some!!! Please Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! ^_^ 


	9. Getting In Kaiba Corp

Disclaimer: Let's make a musical about how I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sounds fun huh?  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KAIBA CORP. PRAKING LOT AREA  
  
The group lead by Mokuba, who were walking toward the front glass doors of Kaiba Corp on the mission to find Seto Kaiba were hurrying to find the conclusion to the answer they've been waiting for. Mokuba stopped in his tracks seeing men in black suits walking around and turned around saying, "We can't be seen together because I wasn't supposed to go to your house Yugi and I'll get in trouble!"  
  
With that being said, everyone looked at Mokuba, then at each other nodding their heads. Practically standing around in a circle, everyone turned their backs on each other to run in opposite directions. After each person ran three steps, they jumped into the air to come back and dive toward the ground and roll into positions of poses like secret spy agents. The only difference between everyone was Te'a because since she was the dancer, she stylishly yet in a hurry ran and then dived toward the ground but making her body do a flip first and then to rolling on the ground. Once everyone got to where they headed from their courageous and creative efforts of not being seen, they all where hiding behind something, a bush, a car, a light pole, even a trashcan. Mokuba wasn't able to see it; he didn't know what everyone did because he already started walking to the front door of his brother's and his company.  
  
Mai, the new comer to the mission of finding Seto Kaiba was puzzled by everyone's action so out of her confusion she ran over to Joey quickly thinking of something fancy to do, she turned her body to do a spin and landed crouching down next to Joey and losing her balance, leaned on Joey making him fall with her on top.  
  
"Joey, what in the world is going on?" Mai asked looking into Joey's brown eyes. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Joey but because everyone was around; she got off of him quickly and looked away.  
  
"It is our formation called the run, jump and roll!" giggled Joey getting up by pushing on his elbow to hold him up. He leaned as far as he could to see Mai's face since he was lying on the ground, his elbows keeping him up. His white shirt with a rectangle of blue on it with other outlines of blue around his arms and neck, grasped onto his body nicely showing the fitness of his body.  
  
Laughing a little, but stopping because she didn't want to offend Joey, Mai exclaimed, "The what?"  
  
"Heh, just something we do when we're bored."  
  
"I see, so what now?" asked Mai smiling.  
  
"Well now we're at operation look, crawl and hide!"  
  
"Now the what, what?"  
  
"Mai, I'm making this up to make you laugh!"  
  
"It's working Joey, but seriously, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Yugi..." Joey began leaving what he said with a long pause because he was looking for Yugi.  
  
"We're going to do Yugi?" yelled Mai in shock!  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Joey but I thought."  
  
"Mai! No, Yugi, we'll follow his lead"  
  
".Oh!"  
  
"Mai, you should know me by now, I'd never do." began Joey again as he got interrupted by Tristan.  
  
From behind a car Tristan sat squatting down yelled as loud to get Joey and Mai's attention but yet soft enough for people not to hear, "Yo, Joey we got to go!"  
  
Yugi looked behind him to see where everyone was but he couldn't see anyone. They hid well except you could kind of see a figure behind a bush, but it wasn't that noticeable. He turned his head back to Kaiba Corp and looked for the next place to run to. The only place he could see was at the side of the building that they were near; there was a huge boulder and a tree! Crouching himself while running over making a stealthy move for it, a car backed up and pulled into forward toward Yugi. Of course because Yugi was crouching while he ran, he could not be seen and the car got faster and Yugi he wasn't as fast. The car had been fixed to make it a low rider so obviously it made the driver seem reckless and more sustainable to damage from running over something.  
  
Looking forward and clearly almost there Yugi wasn't looking left and right as he ran across the street to get onto the sidewalk and then behind the rock. Focused and determined Yugi was close and yet so was the car that was going too fast. Lifting his head to look in front of him, Duke moved some branches to see what was going on and he saw Yugi running at an angle as the car rammed pass him. Yugi had been hit, Duke saw it an he couldn't do anything about it, but he ran to where Yugi first was, but like Yugi in a crouching style so he wouldn't be seen. Once he made it there, he looked around and started toward where he saw Yugi get hit. He had noticed that the car was a low rider and he saw no sign of Yugi Mutou that was on the road. Big eyed and shocked, Duke ran to the nearest place he knew he could hide at, the big boulder next to the tree that was next to the building of Kaiba Corp.  
  
Now hiding behind the rock, Duke started whispering to himself with his eyes closed, a couple of tears coming out from behind the skin. "Yugi, he, he's dead. That stupid person can't even see a person on the road and for the love of god it was a low rider!!! Yugi must be stuck at the front end of the car getting ripped to a bloody pulp with his limps leaving a trail of Yuginess!" cried Duke.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked a voice next to him. Te'a had followed in Duke's steps after he made it to the side of the building and was running over to the rock as he did.  
  
"Yugi, he, he got hit by a car and is being dragged to death on the hard asphalt road!" screamed Duke hiding his face in his hands.  
  
".But I'm right here." said the voice.  
  
"Huh? Yugi?" asked Duke slowly turning his head toward the direction of the voice. "I'm BEING HAUNTED!"  
  
"Get yourself together Duke, I'm okay!" Yugi said shaking Duke's shoulders.  
  
"Yugi, what is going on?" asked Te'a making it to where the two boys where sitting at.  
  
"He thinks I died."  
  
"What? Why? How? When?"  
  
"I looked and Yugi was running the car was driving fast and BAM!" said Duke still in shock. Anymore of it and he'd be hyperventilating!  
  
"Duke, how can I be dead if I'm right here?" voiced Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan lifted his hand while looking at Joey and Mai to signal them that he was going to run over to Yugi and the rest of them. Tristan peeked past the motor vehicle that he was hiding behind to see if they made it safely and he could see pointy yellow, red and black spikes of hair bobbing up and down behind a rock, so it gave him a good indication to where everyone went. Making if quick, he ran from the car to a light pole, from there to a bush and finally were Yugi originally was. Finally he ran across the street and over to the rock and tree by the building. "Alright, I'm here!" pronounced Tristan.  
  
"Good, now for Joey and Mai." said Yugi.  
  
"They're together so we won't have to wait that long," replied Tristan, "They better make it safe."  
  
"We all have so I know they will." stated Yugi.  
  
Back at Joey and Mai, they watched Tristan run from spot to spot and seeing him hide behind a rock. Now as strange and out of character this all seems did they have a choice? Yes, but that isn't the point! They could have walked all together to the front door and have gotten Mokuba in a lot of trouble, but they weren't going to do that. The next best thing was what they did and Joey and Mai followed in everyone's footsteps crouching and running to be stealthy. Running together, they'd duck, peek, when the coast was clear, they went to the next spot and finally to their destination which took about a minute and a half.  
  
Everyone was back together and now they needed a plan to get into Kaiba Corp without any of the guards seeing them. Finding out how Duke thought Yugi had been killed in a low rider incident, everyone laughed at him and he felt embarrassed and bad that he thought such a thing. Yugi and he weren't the closest of friends especially since he accused Yugi of Cheating in the finals against Pegasus. That was the past and this was the present and they were over it but sometimes Duke wondered if Yugi and friends still looked at him the way he first let them perceive him as.  
  
"We need a plan." murmured Yugi thinking of the best possible solution to how to get into Kaiba Corp. They simply couldn't just walk in, they didn't want Mokuba to get in trouble and under the circumstances, Mokuba made it a big deal.  
  
"How about Mai and I go inside Kaiba Corp and distract the guards." Suggested Te'a, not liking the idea but with some incentive and womanly charm, they could do it and get everyone in.  
  
"Te'a, I don't want you to do that, it is degrading."  
  
"It's just a suggestion Yugi." Te'a said to reassure Yugi.  
  
"I know!" yelled Duke pointing to the sky.  
  
"The sky?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No! I'll be back." said Duke getting up.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Tristan yelled.  
  
"I'm going to see if there is a back door and if it is guarded."  
  
"Then my pal and I can go to, we'll just beat the guards if there are some there."  
  
"It's not that easy Tristan," began Te'a, "If you where to do that, they'd alert the others and that would just make it worse."  
  
"True."  
  
Interrupting, Duke looked around to see if there where people around and no one was. "That's the better reason for me to go!" stated Duke. He had to get his pride and honor back from that humiliating experience of thinking Yugi died and having people laugh at him.  
  
"Make it quick alright." said Yugi.  
  
Duke popped from behind the rock onto the sidewalk trying to make it look smoothly. He began walking toward the back of the building when a lady was walking toward him which made him paranoid that she saw him. She past him without saying a word and Duke almost passed out, but he was going to make it, she didn't see him and that was good. Walking faster to the speed of power walking, he went to the other side of the building to find that the parking lot extended to this side of the building as well. He kept walking though and he found a few places that semis came to drop off their supply, dumpsters and some doors that made it obvious that it was the back of the skyscraper. He tried each door and all were locked. What was he going to do; he didn't want to go back a failure so he looked around some more and after looking for shortly two minutes he found a pay phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Duke over the phone a little frightened.  
  
"Hello ma'am what is your emergency?" said the operator.  
  
"Uh. uh. there is a fire in Kaiba Corp! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Alright ma'am, I'm calling on the fire fighters to get there as soon as possible, do you need to stay on the line."  
  
"Oh my God! You need to hurry, people are on flames and I have to go, the flames will kill me!" yelled Duke hanging up the phone. "Heh, heh, heh!"  
  
On his way back to the gang, he found himself content with himself that he had found a way for them to sneak into the building without being noticed. Was he thinking? No he wasn't. Where they going to get noticed? What do you think, yes! So he put his hands in his pockets of his black jeans and walked over to everyone else to tell them the great news.  
  
"Guys, I found. where is Te'a and Mai?" asked Duke.  
  
"Where were you? You took to long so Te'a and Mai just went to distract everyone!" said Tristan waiting his turn to run in Kaiba Corp.  
  
"What? But I was going to regain everyone's."  
  
"This isn't the time, and Joey is pissed for some reason so you'd better watch out."  
  
"Huh? But wait."  
  
"Okay, it's my turn! Oh and by the way when this is all over, I'll be Serenity's man!" laughed Tristan running toward the front doors of Kaiba Corp as he saw Te'a and Mai making the signal for him to come since the guards had their backs turned to their direction.  
  
"Run forest. run." said Duke unenthused.  
  
Te'a and Mai were talking to three guards that had gathered around them and another was walking toward them from the parking lot. As the fourth guard came to find out what was going on, Te'a started to jump up and down flipping her hair which was the signal, but since Duke had gone to find a way in he didn't know. Squinting his eyes, he couldn't see that Te'a was giving him the eye to get up and run over past them. He sat at the rock wondering when he should start running and he was getting impatient so he decided to make a run for it. Because Te'a and Mai were now trapped, and they saw Duke running at the most inappropriate time, they jumped into each other's arms and started to act as if they were an item to get the guys full attention. Te'a and Mai were just thinking the whole time what pigs these men were.  
  
Duke quietly ran past them and made his way toward the bathrooms to hide. When the girls noticed, they stopped acting, but since they where stuck, they had to think of something to get out of the situation. "Umm Trixie, I need to use the bathroom, I have a little problem." said Te'a calling Mai that name to disguise them.  
  
Not knowing, Mai took a second to reply, "Oh alright Bunny, you boys stay here."  
  
"Where do you think you two sexy women are going?" smirked a guard making an evil expression on his face as he grabbed onto his belt to adjust it.  
  
"Oh well I need to use the bathroom." Te'a or you should say Bunny said.  
  
"Could you help us out, we don't know where the bathrooms are." Mai or you should say Trixie said.  
  
"Well we could show you." voiced another guard in a perverted way.  
  
"Well I think that would get messy." stated Mai trying to discourage them; they hadn't had a lot of time on their hands.  
  
"Yeah," said Te'a out loud thinking of something to say, "I have my period right now!"  
  
"Ummm." muttered a guard.  
  
"Gross." said one guard.  
  
"It's over near the offices on the third hallway on the left side from the service deck in the front." said the third guard.  
  
"Maybe some other time ladies." said the last guard sickened at the comment that Te'a said.  
  
Te'a and Mai said thanks for their help and they hurried away from the men over to the bathrooms and now it was time to find the others. They followed the guys' directions to the bathroom because that is where everyone was supposed to meet. The first floor was busy with people in suits walking left and right, people on cell phones, it was hard to get through everyone but Te'a and Mai made it after struggling a little. They were rid of those guys and most likely they wouldn't be looking for them since they made up the lie that 'Bunny' had her period.  
  
KAIBA RESIDENCE  
  
"Big brother! Bight Brother?!?" yelled Mokuba as he unlocked the door and ran inside their apartment complex to see if his brother was back. Stopping in the hallway he leaned into the kitchen to see if he was there but there was no sign of Seto there so he went into the dinning room area and again, Mokuba got the same result. It was easy to tell from the dinning area that Kaiba wasn't in the living room either so he ran through over to the hallway that went to their rooms and a bathroom. He first opened the door to the bathroom but of course Seto wouldn't be there so he checked his room though he didn't know why Kaiba would be there so it left just one place left. his room. Mokuba slowly walked toward the door, his heart beating faster and faster as he came closer to it. Almost horror movie style, Mokuba wrapped his hand around the doorknob and started to twist it so he could open it. He slowly did this hoping and wishing that his big brother would be in his room. Opening the door he saw only what was to be in the room and not what he wanted to be there, he let go of the door and stared in Seto's room.  
  
ELEVATOR  
  
"So what floor do you suppose Mokuba's house is?" asked Tristan looking at all the buttons of the floors that where in the building.  
  
"Can you even call it a house?" commented Duke. "It would be more considered a apartment complex."  
  
"Uh huh. Wouldn't Mokuba live at on of the top floors?" asked Joey.  
  
"That is a possibility Joey but right now, we're just going in blind." Yugi replied.  
  
"Well we couldn't exactly ask someone." Tristan said.  
  
"You guys shouldn't be talking about it, just press a button and see where it leads." spoke Mai pointing at the buttons for each floor.  
  
"Alright" replied Tristan pressing the last button which leads to the top floor in the building.  
  
"To the top floor we go!" voiced Yugi.  
  
TOP FLOOR OF KAIBA CORP  
  
Stepping out of the elevator, everyone looked ahead at the hallway that lead straight and then turned left and right. Not knowing where to go, Duke and Tristan started walking in front of them over to separate doors and knocked. They stood there waiting to get a response from someone, maybe the person inside telling them to come in or anyone to open the door from the other side.  
  
"Guys, those aren't housing residence," stated Yugi, "Those are offices."  
  
"OH I knew that, I was just following Duke's lead!" muttered Tristan walking away from the door and over to Joey and Mai.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! That's not true!!!" said Duke clinching his fist up into the air yelling.  
  
"Don't be so loud, people work here." Softly spoke Te'a who pointed at the door Duke was standing at that had a sign for 'Office of Accounting".  
  
"Heh, I saw that!" voiced Duke laughing.  
  
"Hmmm I doubt this is the floor that Mokuba went to." said Mai turning around to press the button to get the elevator up to their level.  
  
"Well in any case though, I'll take a look around." exclaimed Yugi just to make sure.  
  
"Make it quick alright Yug." uttered Joey.  
  
While they where waiting to the elevator to open and let them chose a new floor to investigate, Yugi went off running to see if there where any valid places to look and if so, have everyone come over. There was nothing out of the ordinary and nothing interesting so he started to go back to the group, but as he came closer, Te'a was walking toward him. What a perfect timing, they were alone, well alone as in everyone was just far enough away for them not to get noticed, but yet get suspicious of Yugi and Te'a.  
  
"Hi Yugi."  
  
"Hey Te'a, how are you?"  
  
"I'm going good. and yourself?"  
  
"The same, just a little anxious to get this all over with you know."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully it ends soon."  
  
The day after they pronounced their feelings for each other, they didn't really know how to act around each other. Being quite nervous, Yugi and Te'a just didn't know what to say, after all this was new for them! Yugi walked toward Te'a as did she and they got really close to each other and hugged one another holding it for as long as they could then finally kissing. They embraced each other passionately and so perfectly it would make anyone's heart melt into chocolate. When they both opened their eyes, they held tightly to each other's hands and smiled.  
  
At the same time, both Yugi and Te'a spoke, "So I guess we've gone to the 'NEXT level'!!!"  
  
They looked at each other and started to giggle at the comment they both said at the same time. "Sorry that was inappropriate." said the two love birds at the same time again. They started to laugh again, but enough was enough, they couldn't stay doing what they where doing, if they stayed any longer there hugging or kissing, it would get people wondering where they went! So they let go of each other's hands and they walked toward the elevators leaving the question to the group, what took them so long and what where they doing?  
  
ELEVATOR  
  
"So what floor now?" asked Joey.  
  
"Getting tired already?" Duke asked Joey.  
  
"No, I was just asking, I don't want to be stuck in an elevator all day to find one floor that has Mokuba's home at." proclaimed Joey not really liking the feeling he gets from riding elevators.  
  
"Well, Joey has a point everyone. We shouldn't just be here all day checking floors; frankly, we've got better things to do." Mai said backing Joey up.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we all separate, but in twos!" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Huh?" murmured Tristan and Duke.  
  
"So, Te'a and I will go on one floor, Joey and Mai on another and Tristan and Duke on another floor."  
  
"Yugi! You can't do this to me!" screamed Duke.  
  
"Well, there are six people here and twos will be easier to keep in touch with people. So if we don't find anything on the floor, get back on the elevator and go to the floor that one of us are in." Yugi stated.  
  
"Fine but next time, pick us better people." said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah like if Serenity is here, pair her with me!" Duke yelled.  
  
"Excuse me you two, but who the hell do you think your talking about?"  
  
"You sis. ter. erm. never mind I wasn't talking about anyone."  
  
"Good because may I remind you that she isn't a piece of meat!" bellowed Joey.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, now let's get a floor."  
  
"How about we'll take the floor under the floor we where just at and you guys can have the ones under that one," expressed Mai.  
  
"Okay Mai, that sounds good." Yugi replied.  
  
"See ya guys soon." Joey said walking out of the elevator with Mai.  
  
"Okay Duke and Tristan, no fighting!" voiced Te'a.  
  
"We'll be taking the one under Joey and Mai's floor." said Yugi pressing the button as the doors closed slowly.  
  
"Fine, so we'll meet up soon." muttered Tristan dissatisfied that he had to partner up with Duke.  
  
"See you later!" said Te'a as she walked out of the elevator with Yugi to be disappeared by the silver doors of the elevator.  
  
"So next floor down we go."  
  
"Duh." whispered Duke crossing his arms waiting to get out of the elevator so he wouldn't have to be so close to Tristan.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Thanks to all of you for reading this fanfic and reviewing it!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! ^_^ 


	10. Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but whoa ho, ho!!! I do own a paper plate!!!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
FLOOR ONE FOURTY NINE  
  
"So we just need to look around quickly right?" asked Joey looking around at a couple of paintings that hang on the wall.  
  
"I suppose so." said Mai in a depressed yet happy tone.  
  
"Are you alright Mai?" asked Joey again.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."  
  
"Joey."  
  
"Mai."  
  
No one was around walking the hallways and no one was waiting to get on the elevator so Mai and Joey drew closer to each other till they locked together by their arms hugging. Mai rested her head on Joey's shoulder closing her eyes and Joey held her tightly, slowly rocking back and fourth. Lifting her head, Mai looked into Joey's brown eyes and they kissed. Kissing a couple of times on the lips, they started making out with out a care that someone would see them or that they'd get in trouble.  
  
FLOOR ONE FOURTY EIGHT  
  
"Hey Yugi, I don't think this is the place, why don't we go see how Joey and Mai are doing?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Yeah I think your right," began Yugi still looking around, "Mokuba should have told us what floor he went to."  
  
"I know, or at least stayed in a place we could find him so we could all go together to his apartment."  
  
After Yugi and Te'a had searched the floor which didn't take too long, they went to the elevator, holding hands and Yugi pressed the button. As they got in, Yugi pressed the wrong button by accident and they headed toward Tristan and Duke's floor. Reaching their destination after only a couple of seconds, the doors opened and they got out. Since the two boys weren't in the area to where they could see, Yugi and Te'a kept holding hands.  
  
FLOOR ONE FOURTY SEVEN  
  
"Well, you have a better idea?" asked Duke.  
  
"Yes, I do, in fact my idea seems to be more user friendly!"  
  
"Whahuh?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm going to ask someone!"  
  
"We can't do that! It'll draw suspicion that we are here!"  
  
"And who do you think is going to be suspicious exactly? None of the Kaiba black suit gooneys are going to think we are here and the workers will never know who we are." stated Tristan.  
  
"What ever."  
  
Tristan walked over to an office that was open and a woman was sitting behind a desk working there. With one look, she was familiar to Duke because he had seen her pass him by as he was heading toward the back of Kaiba Corp. Turning his head left and right in fear that she would noticed him, he jumped behind Tristan and then onto the ground in front of her desk.  
  
"Hello Ma'am. I'm a little lost here and I was wondering if you could help a poor fellow." calmly said Tristan looking the lady straight in the eye as she looked up from her laptop.  
  
"Oh, well as you can see I'm busy." stated the lady looking at Tristan from head to toe thinking he was a hoodlum.  
  
"It won't take more than five seconds if you will."  
  
"Alright, you have five seconds."  
  
"You see, I'm lost and I know I hit the wrong button thinking this was the floor for the Kaiba residence. Could you possibly tell me what floor that is on?" asked Tristan in a really nice manor.  
  
"Hmmm. what business do you have with my employee and his family?"  
  
"Well, I am delivering food to him, I mean Mister Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Would you mind telling me where this order of food is?" asked the lady in a threatening tone.  
  
"My friend has it, he is waiting by the elevator for me."  
  
"There needs to be two people to give an order of food?"  
  
"Well, it is a big order ma'am and I can't handle it all."  
  
"Well if you can't handle it all, then how is your friend?"  
  
"I set it on the floor next to him. He said he'd watch it while I ask for help."  
  
"Hmmm I see. Well their floor is the one fifty one floor."  
  
"But there are only one hundred fifty floors in this building!"  
  
FLOOR ONE FOURTY NINE  
  
"We really should look around." said Joey as he moved his head back away from Mai.  
  
"I know."  
  
"One more kiss won't hurt though."  
  
"Yeah." said Mai giggling a little. Once again Joey and Mai starting making out and no one was there but them around on the floor, soon that would change.  
  
FLOOR FOURTY SEVEN  
  
"I wonder where Duke and Tristan went off to." pondered Te'a aloud.  
  
"They couldn't have gone to Joey and Mai's floor." spoke Yugi walking ahead of Te'a looking around. As they headed over to one side of the floor, Tristan followed by Duke, walked over to the elevator and went inside to go to Yugi and Te'a's floor.  
  
FLOOR ONE FOURTY NINE  
  
"We should really stop." said Mai holding tightly on to Joey not wanting to let go but she knew they had to get some work done.  
  
"I know but."  
  
"We might get in trouble if someone walks in, we can wait till later."  
  
"Joey stopped kissing Mai on the neck and looked at her seriously and said, "But, do we even know what is going to happen later tonight? We might end up searching for Kaiba all night."  
  
"We don't have to Joey." uttered Mai in a selfish tone.  
  
"Yugi and everyone else are willing to help Mokuba and I feel a little sorry for him. Since Yug, Tristan and Te'a are helping him, I want to help too."  
  
"Shhhhhhh!!! and just kiss me." smiled Mai as she had her hands behind Joey's neck and pushing him toward her to smack him another long and romantic kiss. Joey wrapped his arms around Mai's waist and picked her up from the ground a little while moaning in pleasure as they kissed.  
  
With out noticing what was going around them and just being involved with just each other, the elevator door opened slowly making a ringing noise to let people know that it was on that floor. Even with the noise, the couple didn't listen and just continued kissing each other. Inside the elevator stood Tristan and Duke who had been looking opposite directions because they where arguing once again about Serenity and how Tristan handled the situation at their floor. Tristan turned his head right and Duke turned his head left, both looking straight ahead and what did they see? Joey. Mai. Making out. In front of the elevator they stood as Tristan and Duke looked ahead horrified, well not horrified, but shocked as hell that Joey and Mai were kissing each other. Not making a peep from their mouths, just their eyes big and facial expressions filled with surprise, the elevator door closed back and headed down to another floor.  
  
"Did you hear anything?" asked Mai looking around now.  
  
"No, you didn't, your just hearing things." replied Joey with that big grin on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, in the background a sound the resembled fire trucks and ambulances came closer and closer to Kaiba Corp in response to a 911 emergency call about a huge outbreak of burning flames terrorizing the building into a pile of ash and body remains; even cops where coming to Kaiba Corp to investigate. The call taken very seriously, they rushed over to the scene of the possible crime, pressed down on the brakes, every vehicle did so coming to a complete halt in the front of the building. Men in suits colored in black and yellow ran out over into the building to evacuate everyone out and help the people in need of rescuing. Men and women from the ambulances popped from the front doors and the back doors of their cars in white bring out gurneys, first aid kits, respirator kits from the back and anything you could think of that they needed in case there were burn victims. Whose fault was this that such a thing was happening? I think we all know who.  
  
ELEVATOR  
  
"What just happened?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I think we entered the Twilight Zone." murmured Duke.  
  
"Joey and Mai eh? I knew something about those two was suspicious." stated Tristan still in shock.  
  
"Isn't that wrong, she is older than him!" Duke replied.  
  
"Well. people find love in many different places you know," started Tristan, "You know, I'm happy for them!"  
  
"Uh huh. okay then, sure thing." whispered Duke rolling his eyes in disgust.  
  
The door to the elevator opened and Yugi and Te'a where waiting outside of it to get in and see what happened to everyone else. They found, or they where found by Tristan and Duke and now they'd go up to Joey and Mai's floor. Yugi walked into the small room followed by Te'a and they proceeded to the other floor.  
  
"Hey guys, we looked for you but you weren't there on your floor." said Yugi.  
  
"Well we where going over to your floor but we didn't find you there so we thought we'd try Joey and Mai's floor but the elevator brought us down here." commented Duke not mentioning what him and Tristan saw.  
  
"Find any leads to Mokuba's floor?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I found what floor." said smirked Tristan.  
  
"Cool, so let's get Joey and Mai." replied Yugi.  
  
"It is on the one hundred and fifty first floor." stated Tristan.  
  
"There is no such floor though." said Yugi.  
  
"Let's just get Joey and Mai and we'll show you." murmured Duke.  
  
"Alright." stated Te'a.  
  
As they reached Joey and Mai's floor and to Tristan and Duke's surprise, the two lovers weren't there in front of the elevator making out. Was it all just an illusion? No! It was clear that they must have noticed that someone saw them which were the people in the elevator; you know who! Everyone walked out of the elevator and looked around for the two. "Joey, Mai, come on we found the floor to Mokuba." stated Yugi walking away from the rest of the people.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, Joey walking into Tristan without seeing him and said, "Oh hey guys. what's up?"  
  
"Something wrong Joey?" asked Yugi noticing his voice cracking a little as if Joey were sick.  
  
"OH! NOTHING is WRONG!" stated Joey in a loud voice.  
  
"Why are you yelling, we can hear you just fine!" stated Duke raising his eyebrow.  
  
"So where is Trixie, hehehe, I mean Mai?" playfully asked Te'a.  
  
"Oh, I had to use the bathroom so Mai is looking around the floor."  
  
"Are you sure that's it bud?" jokingly grunted Tristan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You where in the women's bathroom." voiced Duke.  
  
"I didn't notice, honest!"  
  
"Well let's go find Mai." Yugi commented starting to walk away from the group to get Mai and then go to Mokuba's floor.  
  
Going down a hall way, no one looking behind except Joey on occasion to see if Mai was coming, she quietly walked behind everyone and then grabbed onto Joey's shoulder alerting him that she was there and they could get on with the search. "Hey Mai, where were you?" asked Joey.  
  
"I was looking at the other side, nothing is over there Yugi." voiced Mai pretending to have looked there.  
  
"Oh, well we found Mokuba's floor or rather, Tristan did." stated Yugi. They walked back down the hallway where they came from and Duke pressed the up button so that the elevator would come and they could go over to Mokuba's floor. Waiting, a man ran into Yugi and Te'a pushing her down. He looked like he had seen a ghost, his face showed terror on his face. Yugi quickly went over to Te'a to help her while Joey and Tristan yelled at the man for his recklessness.  
  
"You shouldn't use the elevator!!! The stairs USE the STAIRS!!! HURRY!!" screamed the terrified man running into the door that lead to the stairs leaving him unconscious. Because they were basically at the top of the building, they couldn't hear the sirens of the fire trucks, the cop cars and the ambulances down at ground level. They had no idea what was going on down below and no one really looked out the windows so they didn't see ant sized people running for what looked like their lives out into the parking lot behind the flashing lights. They left the man were he fell for they were on a mission, the mission to solve the puzzle of where in the world is Seto Kaiba!  
  
ELEVATOR  
  
"Okay guys, this is what I was told to do." voiced Tristan grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Seems mystical" said Yugi holding onto his millennium puzzle that was around his neck.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for, hit the button." exclaimed Mai.  
  
"If I may.," commented Tristan making the tension in the elevator rise to half way, "I'll press the one hundredth and fiftieth first floor button and then move to the bottom of the buttons and press the button to the first floor!"  
  
"That is clever." stated Te'a. The elevator rose to the last floor of Kaiba Corp, the residence of Mokuba and Seto. The elevator stopped moving up and down a little and finally the silver metallic doors opened revealing a small hallway with a door located at the end of it. The hallway was small and dark, the light that was on the ceiling was fading away, the light that is and it kept flickering to stay alive. Yugi went to the door and knocked on it like any sane person does that just doesn't invite themselves in. Everyone stood behind him leaving the elevator. With no response at the door, they all thought what now? What were they going to do, search for Seto Kaiba by themselves or find Mokuba? Yugi wasn't going to give up so quick, he rested his hand on the door knob and turned clock wise to see if the door would open. As the door started to move forward, Yugi felt a tug with the door and Mokuba opened the door leaving to go find his brother.  
  
"Yugi." whimpered Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, you shouldn't have run off!" Yugi said in a loud tone.  
  
"We searched all over for you practically and it was so hard to get in here." muttered Te'a.  
  
"Sorry guys, I just figured that if I made it here as fast as I could, my big brother would be here."  
  
"Its okay Mokuba, just don't go off running next time." stated Joey.  
  
"I really think we don't have to look at the rest of Kaiba Corp for your brother," Mai said, "What other places does he hang out at or what ever he does?"  
  
"Well there is still Kaiba Land." yelled Mokuba excited to find his big brother there.  
  
"So let's get moving!" proclaimed Joey.  
  
Still, no one in the group knew what was going down at ground level. Fire fighters were making their way up to the top of the building to help people leave and find this so called 'fire'. They pressed the button for the elevator which automatically opened right after pressing it to their surprise. Entering the elevator, Duke stood by the door this time and pressed the first floor button. Mokuba now in the elevator, it was much more tight and small inside. If someone went to scratch their knee, they'd end up hitting someone else who would fling a little into another person and so fourth, it would be like dominos just with out the falling effect.  
  
FIRST FLOOR  
  
The doors opened and everyone was uncomfortable inside so they rushed out in different directions to get some air. People ran by them in panic, they screamed shouted; fell to the ground getting run over and some people falling unconscious. At first they didn't notice what was going on until the saw people falling, heard strange cries for help and looked up and around them did they know what was going on. The terrorism alert level had gone up to. green! No wonder people where in a dire state of wanting to survive and leave the building, perhaps Kaiba Corp was being attacked. Then, just as everyone looked at each other the moment seemed as if time was being slowed, their hearts began to race, their eyes widened and just then, they all saw it. cops, fire fighters helping people get out of the building so they had no idea what to do than the obvious.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Mai and Te'a running out of the building.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" yelled Joey running in an exaggerated fashion to the parking lot following the girls.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" whooped Duke following Joey who was following Mai and Te'a.  
  
"I CAN'T DIE TILL I'M OLDER AND TALLER!!!" cried Mokuba running away into the parking lot as well. Mokuba followed Tristan who followed Joey who followed Mai and Te'a to the parking lot.  
  
Finally Yugi just looked around and threw his arms in the air and screamed over to the doors that lead to the parking lot. He followed Mokuba who followed Tristan who followed Joey who followed Mai and Te'a to the parking lot and when they all reached each other they ran back to the rock that had a tree by it which was located by the side of the building.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Hmmm Not my best chapter in my opinion. ummmm yeah! Well hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and please review. 


	11. Kaiba Land

Disclaimer: I want to see a Yugi shaped Lava Lamp!!!! I own the idea but not Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
OUTSIDE KAIBA CORP  
  
Everyone was hiding behind the rock that was next to the tree. Sitting, squatting, or on their knees, everyone was catching their breath from running out of Kaiba Corp. They really had no idea what had happened other than there was a possible terrorist attack or a fire broke out some how, but it wasn't of their concern since they where looking for Seto Kaiba and his whereabouts.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Yugi looking around watching people scream at something that was really nothing, but of course he didn't know that.  
  
"I do," stepped in Mai taking leadership for the moment, "We'll run to my car, no questions asked and then we'll get the hell out of this Rocky Horror Picture Show!"  
  
"The what, what and what?" replied everyone.  
  
"Huh? You've never heard of it?"  
  
"No." said everyone still puzzled at what it could be.  
  
"It sounds like a movie, or at least something that would deal with a movie." Duke thought out loud.  
  
"Bingo buddy, it's a movie, but anyways get back on track we should leave!" voiced Mai getting up to look around. The coast was clear, well clear as it was going to get and since most of the people on the parking lot were running for their lives and in circles screaming in horror, who was really going to notice that a group of kids ran from behind a rock? So Mai lead the way to her blue car, grabbed her key chain out from her pocket and pressed the button to unlock the doors. With the top up no one would be able to jump in the car for easy access so the two doors flung open and everyone poured into the same seating arrangements they where in the first time Mai let them ride in the car. Starting the ignition Mai looked behind her then shifted in reverse trying as careful as she could not to hit anyone. Shifting into drive, she hit the gas and never looked back except for the rear view mirror which she had to occasionally look at. "So where to?"  
  
"Kaiba Land, big brother might be there!"  
  
"Fine, hold your pants everyone!" yelled Mai pressing harder on the gas, making her car fly through town and over to Kaiba Land. Everyone put their seatbelts on and hoped they wouldn't die since Mai was driving like her former self when she was careless and reckless while driving.  
  
KIABA LAND  
  
"Big brother." whimpered Mokuba.  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll help you find him." Yugi smiled patting the kid on his shoulder.  
  
"So let's get looking." spoke Mai.  
  
"Yeah, we do have a lot of ground to cover." replied Duke.  
  
"Yugi, maybe we should split into groups?" asked Te'a thinking it might be faster.  
  
"No, come on guys!" begged Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm on Tristan with this."  
  
"That just because you both don't like each other," Joey said laughing, "We really should split. How about two groups this time though?"  
  
"Well I'm going to check the offices, my big brother might be in one of them!" yelled Mokuba starting to run off.  
  
"MOKUBA! WAIT!" screamed Yugi running after him.  
  
"Yugi! I'm going to follow them okay." said Te'a facing the rest of the group and then running after them.  
  
"Looks like we ended up splitting in two group." murmured Mai. "Well, let's go this way.  
  
Mai and Joey walked together ahead of Tristan and duke but not in a way that would bring suspicion to them that they had been going out for months now. Duke and Tristan where behind them feeling a little awkward with Mai and Joey with them and they felt like giggling, but tried holding it in as best as they could.  
  
So he wouldn't think about it, Duke asked, "So where should we start at?"  
  
"Perhaps the way we are heading. I dunno, anywhere basically." cracked Joey turning his head a bit to get a glimpse of Duke behind him and then turning his head back pausing at Mai for a moment. Duke and Tristan noticed this especially now since they know about the couple, but if it had been before, they would have never guessed that Joey was giving Mai a very loving look. Both boys looked at each other with big eyes and just looked forward not saying a thing. It really wasn't the scary because in all reality it wasn't scary to see Joey and Mai together but perhaps they were just in shock.  
  
Spending a majority in Kaiba Corp, it was the afternoon and soon it would be getting late. A pocket of the sky showed revealing the sun's rays that struck the earth. The rest of the sky was covered by gray clouds that threatened to start raging rain and lightening toward the ground. The group headed over to a large building that was the size of a football stadium that held rooms with dueling fields. Outside of the building stood statues of duel monsters ranging from the Blue Eyes White Dragon to anything that had that same duel monster on it. Of course that was Kaiba's favorite duel monster so basically he could have it every where in the surroundings of his Kaiba land. Not only did it hold dueling platforms for dueling, there were a couple of rooms that held Kaiba's virtual world pods there that was still in testing mode. Surprisingly the doors were unlocked as if someone was there already and as Joey opened the door, it didn't feel right to anyone but they pressed forward for Mokuba.  
  
In the hallways it was dark; the eerie feeling of a serial killer hanging in every corner filled the minds of the four walking on the white floors of the hallway. Barely being able to see anything, they came across the stairs that lead upstairs, but since they hadn't searched all of the first floor, they decided to wait on going up. Looking for light switches which would have been the smart thing to do when they first entered the building, they started touching everything.  
  
"What is this?" asked Duke as his hand slight fell upon a not so wall feeling kind of surface. At first he took his hand back to him, but curiosity went through his mind and he wanted to know what it was. Slowly reaching out in front of him, he made his hand straight so that his whole hand would feel it and if the surface he touched went adjacent with his hand, he would know it was a wall. So he did so and then as he slowly put it on the surface of the unknown, he fell straight to the ground holding his face out of pain.  
  
Perhaps what he touched was a button on the wall and it might have been a defense mechanism for burglars or any kind of person that would be sneaking in to Kaiba Land during closing hours. He started wailing at the pain on his face, was he bleeding, was it serious or worse was it bleeding seriously and was he dead? Whatever he touched it had hit him hard and he did nothing, well to his knowledge. All he was doing was looking for a switch for the lights, but what did he get? Pain! At least he could say that he was still alive since pain is an indication of liveliness. Suddenly after a second it happened, a voice came from the darkness that he could not see who it came from and because of the pain and the fact that he couldn't see much, the voice was distorted to him as it said, "Who the hell do you think you are feeling me up! That's what you get!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Joey concerned that something might have happened to Mai.  
  
"Whoever it was, you deserve that! Don't ever touch me again!" yelled Mai.  
  
"What?" asked Joey again.  
  
"Either that Duke kid or Tristan just felt me up and touched my breast!"  
  
"WHO DID WHAT!!!" screamed Joey. "I. I. mean how sick and rude, how dare you Tristan or Joey.  
  
"I didn't do anything Joey!" said Tristan.  
  
"Duke!!!"  
  
Duke said nothing or rather he did in his wailing form of talking, but at least now he knew what he touched, was he turned on or was the pain too unbearable to get pleasure from the thought of doing that. The pain killed him, not literally and so he wasn't turned on, just in complete pain, if you wanted to classify this you'd call it a headache since his face is on his head.  
  
"Mai, how did you know it wasn't Joey?" asked Duke now finally getting back to his normal self though no one would be able to look at him in his old normal sense now that he wailed after getting hit or rather slapped on the face.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" asked Mai back at Duke.  
  
"Duke, they don't know we know that we know you know because we know they don't know that we know!" whispered Tristan as softly as he could so only Duke could hear him but loud enough for him to hear too since he was near Duke and he had felt something fall on his foot which had to be the black haired maker of Dungeon Dice Monsters.  
  
"OH. I forgot!"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"What do you know that we don't know you know but now we think we know you know that we know you know, you know?!?" asked Joey.  
  
"We know nothing that you know that we know but don't know because we know nothing." replied Tristan.  
  
Suddenly the lights turned on everywhere and everyone could see now. Who turned on the light? Did they care that someone could be there and checking to see if hoodlums where there? No, they didn't care so they decided to just keep looking in the building. Mai and Joey walked together again and when they came to two doors, they all decided to check them both but separate; Duke and Tristan search on arena and Joey and Mai search the other. With Joey and Mai going into one arena after seeing Tristan and Duke go in the one across, they were free to talk about anything and just kiss.  
  
"Mai, how'd you know it wasn't me? That could have been me." said Joey.  
  
"I know your hands and that wasn't yours Joey so I knew that it couldn't have been you. Plus, you have more class and you wouldn't do that unless we were having sex." commented Mai crossing her arms but in a way that it looked like she was holding her self.  
  
Joey walked over to Mai and grabbed her to hold and hug her. They were sharing a moment together, a romantic on and they kissed really fast knowing that at any time they'd get caught by Tristan and Duke. After finding just an empty dueling arena, the left to check Tristan and Duke and see if they found anything of use.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"MOKUBA! SLOW DOWN!" yelled Yugi running after.  
  
"Yugi!" screamed Te'a after Yugi. Surprisingly with her being the tallest of the three, the two guys were faster than here and they had shorter legs!  
  
Finally, Mokuba started slowing down because they had reached the destination of the offices. At a halt, Mokuba reached deep within his left jean pocket to grab the master key that was for Kaiba Land. See because of the trust Seto had for Mokuba, he gave him all the master keys to Kaiba Corp and Kaiba Land so in case something where ever to happen and even if nothing bad happened, Mokuba could get to where he needed in a flash. Also the most important reason Seto Kaiba gave all the master keys to Mokuba was to make him feel special though Mokuba didn't know they were copies of the originals because those were Seto's.  
  
"Mokuba, you can't just run off all the time." Said Yugi concerned for Mokuba's well being.  
  
Slowly turning around, Mokuba's face was at an angle facing down and his eyes gave Yugi an evil stare like a dead person would give before they rip the flesh off the living. In a hissing sound, Mokuba replied, "I'll do what I want, and I'm searching for my big brother."  
  
"Yugi, Mokuba, slow down okay!" proclaimed Te'a catching her breath.  
  
"I have the keys to the building here," commented Mokuba returning to his normal Mokuba state. He had a key ring filled with several keys and he grabbed one and slipped it in the key hole to the door and opened it. They walked into the building see many cubicles that had computers and offices for employees. Mokuba walked over to the first office which wasn't really an office, and it had light switches to everything in Kaiba Land there, pretty high tech, well to Yugi and Te'a that is. After Mokuba turned all the buildings lights on except the outside lights on, he closed the door they continued to look around. See Kaiba Land was closed today so no one was there which was actually good for the group. They walked pass each on toward the main offices of Kaiba Land to see if Seto was in any of them.  
  
Mokuba lead the way opening and closing doors just peeking in to see if anyone was there and as the results came in each time, Seto Kaiba was just not there. Nothing was going on in the offices so they decided to turn back and find out where Joey and the rest of the group went off too. Not that Mokuba put up a fight about not checking the rest of the offices, but Yugi and Te'a convinced him that no one was there and Seto was definitely not there.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Now upstairs on the second floor, Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke searched each room carefully incase someone was trying to hide though if they found Seto Kaiba hiding from them; it would be funny, you'd have to admit seeing him cradled up in a ball hiding from people would be funny. Each arena they entered and walked around was empty like the last one before the one they checked and the others previous ones to that. The day was turning into night getting darker and everyone was getting tired. It seemed like they didn't spend the whole day looking for Seto Kaiba, all they did was go to Kaiba Corp and now Kaiba Land and it didn't seem long, but all the excitement from Kaiba Corp must have made time fly by.  
  
They where heading toward one of the last doors that lead to another arena for dueling. The suspense of getting there was getting annoying and killing each one of them. If Kaiba was here, he'd be in one of these last arenas. "I'm tired of looking for Kaiba!" said Duke out loud stopping in his tracks and leaning on the wall.  
  
"No doubt." replied Tristan turning to look at Duke resting now.  
  
"Well, I'm helping Yugi because he said he was going to help!"  
  
"Well it seems that Yugi always volunteers himself and your guys to help people." smirked Duke.  
  
"What did you say?" yelled Joey.  
  
"Yeah, I mean really, he is such the good doer, it gets a little repetitive and boring, and he should learn when to say no once in a while."  
  
"Duke, you're talking about my best friend there!" Joey proclaimed.  
  
"Joey. It's not worth it, let's just continue to search. Duke, you can stay there!" Mai said with her hand on Joey's shoulders to hold him back.  
  
"Well I'll help you guys, so I'm coming with." Tristan muttered.  
  
Duke pushed himself up from sitting on the floor and followed the three in front of him. He didn't mean anything by his comment, he was just stating the truth or at least of what he could see.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"We should catch up with Joey and the rest of the gang." said Te'a looking at the computer screen that Mokuba was in front of. He led them over to part of the building that had more offices and went into the manager's office and turned on the computer. He was searching for information on what happened to his big brother; perhaps the manager had a schedule that said something about where Kaiba went or anything concerning his whereabouts. He went into the files searching; look into everything that seemed important and Mokuba stumbled across the manager's electronic day planner. Now they were somewhere! Skimming through the past few days, nothing of great significance was on each day until he went back to the day of when Kaiba left, there was a little note about him but it said nothing about where he went. It was about a phone meeting that was to take place for half an hour at seven o'clock at night. Mokuba's face showed less worry now that he knew that Kaiba is or was safe, if he was conducting business calls as he left then maybe he was okay, but Mokuba was still angry and worried at the same time!  
  
Accidentally clicking the button for going back to the day before Kaiba left, the page loaded and showed some evidence of when Kaiba actually left. It stated that Kaiba left at twelve o'clock at night, two hours after Mokuba went to sleep. No wonder he didn't hear Seto leave early morning, not that he would hear it since he was asleep, but he thought that there'd still be some commotion of coming back and fourth to grab everything he needs for a business trip.  
  
"Mokuba, I think it is time to go." spoke Yugi.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Mokuba, We'll take you back to Kaiba Corp, I'm sure that whatever happened there is over and it'll be safe to go home." Te'a stated.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, I know I'm tired." exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"So am I and I'm sure the others are too. Mokuba?" asked Te'a wondering if he was tired.  
  
"I'm a little tired, but what happens if he is here or some where else?" questioned Mokuba.  
  
"You need to get some rest, Mokuba. Where else could your brother hang out at?" wondered Yugi.  
  
"Well there is the school, but he is only there during school hours and I don't think he would be there, but there is a chance right?" cried Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, the school was closed today remember?" Yugi smiled as he walked to the door to open it and hold it for Te'a and Mokuba.  
  
"Alright." murmured Mokuba, turning the computer off and walking toward Yugi.  
  
Soon after, Yugi, Te'a and Mokuba went into the dueling arenas buildings to look for the others since they weren't outside waiting. They walked over across over to the building and entered it to look for Yugi's friends. They peeked quickly in each arena looking to see if they were there and after searching the first floor, Joey and friends came down from the second floor and saw Yugi, Te'a and Mokuba and joined them. After talking and asking each other if they found Mokuba they decided to take Mokuba home and Mai would drop everyone off at their home. Leaving Kaiba Land, Mokuba forgot about the lights inside the buildings as well as everyone else because they were exhausted and hungry, they walked to Mai's car and the drove off to Kaiba Corp.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Blah!!!! I had so much writer's block on this chapter, but no worries, it is finally finished!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and please review! ^_^ 


	12. Return

Disclaimer: In my search to find out if I own Yu-Gi-Oh, I tripped and fell and realized that it isn't possible to own it.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Be Prepared, I Warned You! Thank you for being patient as well!!!! So without further a due.  
  
KAIBA CORP  
  
Sunny morning filled the sky as the light of day came up from the horizon. Mokuba was tucked asleep in his comfortable blue sheets on the bed. The night before, he had closed the curtains because in the morning the sun shined directly into his room and that wasn't something you wanted waking you up every morning. There was a crack though that let the sun peek into sleeping Mokuba's room and he softly turned around to lie on his side when BAM, sunlight! He pushed back on his bed and threw his arms in front of his face to keep the blaring light out of his eyes. He got up quickly throwing the covers off of him and ran over to the window and closed the curtains all the way then jumping back in bed to get more sleep. He tried going back to sleep but no matter what he did, tossing and turning trying to find the most comfortable position on his bed he decided to just get up.  
  
He stretched his body and yawned and got up from his bed once more putting his slippers on to head to the bathroom. His door was closed as he always closed his door before going to sleep so he opened it and walked over to the bathroom to use the bathroom. After he was done he yawn a couple more times and rubbed his eyes. He stood in the hallway for a second getting rid of the sleep in his eyes and preceded to the living room to turn the television on. It was a clear day today, the storm passed and so he knew that today was a school day. Mokuba really didn't feel like going to school but if Seto found out he'd get a little mad so he was just going to toughen it out. Walking over to the couch, he noticed the television was already on. Did he forget to turn it off last night he wondered? Perhaps he did, but suddenly he smelt coffee brewing in the kitchen, did he drink coffee? No and only Seto knew how to put the timer on it so when he'd wake up there would be a fresh pot of coffee waiting to be indulged in. He ran over to the dinning room first thinking his big brother way there, but no sign of him. WAIT! There was evidence that someone had been in there other than him. How could he tell you ask? A chair was moved from the dinning table, he could see an indent in the carpet where the chair normally went that would eventually go back to normal; also it was Seto's chair that had moved.  
  
To the kitchen Mokuba went in a flash to see if someone was there. Only an empty kitchen was standing there and nothing seemed different there since he last was in there the day before. Only one thing was different, the steam hovering up above the coffee maker as it brewed coffee, but not any coffee French Vanilla flavored coffee. Nothing else seem to have been taken out so Mokuba began to wonder what was going on, had someone intruded into his house just to make this pot of coffee when they could have just stolen everything of value and importance. Perhaps the 'burglar' liked making coffee as he stole things from people? See Mokuba lost hope that he'd find Seto already; it had been past a week and still no sign of his big brother.  
  
After that huge excitement that just happened for the preteen, he decided to take a shower so he walked back to the living room and turned off the big screen television and headed to his room to grab clothing. In the distance he could he slight giggling as if someone was hiding and this started to fuel his suspicion that someone was indeed in the house. At times, Mokuba could become a very paranoid young man. The noised stopped after a moment and Mokuba brushed it off his shoulders thinking it was a noise from outside like a bird or something. In his room, he went over to his dresser draw and opened one to grab socks and underwear. Then just as he grabbed a pair of tighty-whiteys from the first draw after grabbing a pair of socks he heard the noise again, but this time it was louder. It was eight o'clock and lucky for Mokuba if he was just some other kid he'd be an hour late to school, but since he was Mokuba Kaiba, he could have people wait on him, he didn't do it all the time but today was an exception.  
  
He continued to grab the clothing he was in the mood to wear and went into the bathroom locking the door and proceeded to take his shower. He opened the glass door and leaned over to let the water start running so it would get hot. Mokuba looked in the mirror and he noticed he had rings around his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping good and though he felt just fine, perhaps he didn't get enough sleep again.  
  
MUTOU HOUSE  
  
The door opened to Kame Game Shop, Joey, Tristan and Te'a walking inside to get Yugi. Yugi was running a bit late but he would make it to school on time, after all he still had twenty minutes to be in his seat in class. Yugi ran down the stairs yelling at Grandpa that he was leaving for school. Yugi was in his blue school uniform as were the two boys and Te'a in her blue top and pink skirt. As usual, he had the millennium puzzle around his neck, but he grabbed for it to make sure it was there just to make sure and out they went to go to school.  
  
"How are you Yug?" asked Joey as they walked down the street.  
  
"I'm going well, how about everyone else?"  
  
"I'm good, but I'm a little worried about Mokuba." replied Te'a.  
  
"Te'a, I'm sure he is fine, right now we have school to worry about, and I hear that there is a test." Tristan stated nervously because if there was he forgot to study.  
  
"Yeah, there is a test today, I almost forgot about that." said Yugi.  
  
"Er. Guys, I have a problem." murmured Joey.  
  
"What is it?" asked Te'a.  
  
"Well remember how you guys helped me search for Serenity," started Joey pausing, ".well she hasn't returned from that camp of hers."  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Tristan panicked.  
  
"Joey." whispered Yugi concerned about his friend,  
  
"I think Serenity is fine Joey, remember we had that storm the last few days. Assuming that it was a camp that implies being in the forests so perhaps they got stuck there for an extra day or two." Te'a said comforting Joey and hoping he would agree so that he wouldn't be worried about his sister.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, you're right Te'a, there is nothing to be worried about!" yelled Joey.  
  
KAIBA CORP  
  
Mokuba was refreshed from his shower and dressed ready to go to school. Steam was heavy inside because of the heat so Mokuba unlocked the door and slightly opened it to let the steam out. His hair was wet still and very shinny. He opened a cabinet and grabbed the hair dryer out and plugged it in and started blow drying his hair as he combed through the thick black locks of hair. He had taken a cloth and rubbed it over the mirror so he could see himself and in the corner of his eye as he was still blow drying his hair, a figure ran fast passing from the hallway to Seto's room. Thinking about what he saw, he had a delayed reaction and opened the door all the way to see nothing out of the usual wrong. Seto's door was closed as Mokuba left it and looking across to his room, nothing was incorrect there either so he turned back to the mirror. Finally, when his hair was dry enough, Mokuba ran his fingers through and messed it up to make it look like he had rock star hair, plus it gave his hair volume. He turned the light off and left the door open.  
  
Inside his room, Mokuba headed to grab his backpack and leave for school. He knew he was going to miss his first class which was math, but that was okay, he didn't really care for math. He stuffed his books inside making them fit into the blue bag and also his favorite game so later after school, his buddies and him could play. He walked out of his room and into the living room to grab a quick breakfast and call the front office to prepare a car to send him to school. As he made it into the living room he heard the same noise he heard before, that giggle. Stopping and staying silent, he wanted to make sure that he did hear something and then he heard it again, but this time it was louder, a laugh from a girl. Looking behind him, no one was there, but he noticed that there was a shadow that he saw from underneath his big brother's door. Someone was inside and that steaming pot of coffee was a clear warning that someone terrible had come to steal everything in the apartment and possibly hurt Mokuba!  
  
He put down his bag and quietly walked over to the door putting his ear as close to the door without touching it because it might move slightly and make a sound. He didn't want to be noticed that he was listening though he'd eventually get noticed if he was just going to stand there listening. Alarmed, he tip toed away from the door and back into his room running to his closet. Slowly opening it trying not to make a sound, Mokuba grabbed his lava lamp from its case holding it in a position like a baseball bat. Again tip toed, Mokuba came back to the door and like in slow motion, pushed his hand onto the door knob to open it and bust through the stealing party that was going inside Seto's room. With his fingers wrapped around the door knob and his other hand holding the lava lamp, Mokuba slowly opened the door; a crack and backed a couple steps away and kicked the door open slamming into the wall.  
  
Shocking was the scene that lay before Mokuba's eyes. Everything stopped as soon as the door had flung open hitting the wall. Inside Seto Kaiba's room was Seto Kaiba, but in a way Mokuba never saw him. Wearing just white socks and white boxers that matched Mokuba's big brother stood in the middle of the room. His thin but masculine chiseled body showed off and he was smiling and giggling until Mokuba interrupted his fun. Seto looked down at his body and realized for that second Mokuba's mouth dropped open that he was barely clothed and was incredibly embarrassed so he quickly ran to the bed and put a pillow in front of him. If that wasn't shocking enough already, the other person in the room made him gasp for air that he was getting queasy and dizzy. Mokuba didn't know what was going on, but his body began to get wobbly about to fall.  
  
Upon finding out himself about what was going on in Seto's bedroom, it wasn't that Mokuba didn't approve of what was going on or that his big brother was with this person, but it was just that Seto smiling the way he was scared Mokuba to death. Also he was so angry at his big brother about leaving the way he did; making him worried and finding Seto involved in flabbergasting and horrendous acts with this other person in his room was too much for the mind of Mokuba. Slipping out of his hand, the lava lamp fell to the ground followed by the black haired boy, he fainted.  
  
"MOKUBA!!!" yelled Seto running after his little brother as Mokuba hit the ground unconscious.  
  
MOKUBA'S DREAM WORLD  
  
"Where am I? Big brother, where are you!?!" yelled out Mokuba in a room of darkness. Suddenly the room got lighter and bigger and Mokuba found himself in cage. "Let me out, let me out, I must find my big brother!"  
  
From the depths of darkness where light and color could not reach a person stepped forward. Each step the unknown person made was noisy, each getting louder and louder till Mokuba found the person in front of his cage. The person was big and threatening, but Mokuba couldn't see the face of the person. Around the cage, fire sparked giving light all around Mokuba's dark cage and revealed who was standing in front of him. Everything look liked a dungeon, moldy, dirty with the air stale and Mokuba just wanted to leave back to his brother. Then he had a brilliant deduction, he pinched himself on the arm but nothing happened. He looked back at the person standing on the other side of the cage and the face as it got closer to one of the torches for light, Mokuba recognized the mystery person.  
  
"Hello little Mokuba." said Mike Tyson grabbing the torch so he can see better inside this dungeon setting.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! Mike Tyson!!!!! What are you doing here???" asked Mokuba screaming.  
  
"Don't be alarmed." spoke another low toned voice from the dark.  
  
"Who, who else is here?" asked Mokuba in terror that he was trapped in a dungeon, it was gothic, dark, smelly and filthy and Mike Tyson was the guard to his cell, most importantly Mike Tyson WAS his guard to HIS cell.  
  
"It's me, the king of." paused the voice, "The King of POP." laughed the voice emphasizing on the word pop.  
  
"JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE?!?" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"No, no honey." giggled the voice.  
  
"He is a dear friend of mine, I think you'll like him little Mokuba." stated Mike Tyson.  
  
"Please, I want my brother!"  
  
Out from the shadows, jumping from behind Mike Tyson, the figure popped revealing a spectacle of his sparkling wardrobe that blinded Mokuba for a second. The mystery person reached out and put his gloved hand onto one of the bars of the cell door saying, "It's me, Michael Jackson THE King of Pop."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Mokuba in complete and utter fear.  
  
"You have nothing to fear from us." Mike Tyson said.  
  
"Yes, we are here to help you deal with what you've unexpectedly saw." Michael Jackson spoke opening the cell door and putting his hand on Mokuba's back to make him move out of the cell.  
  
"Help me?"  
  
"Yes, come sit little Mokuba." stated Mike Tyson patting the bench where he sat on.  
  
"I shouldn't trust strangers, even famous celebrity strangers." voiced Mokuba.  
  
"Honey no, this is a dream, you have nothing to worry about." said the King of Pop.  
  
"See we are here to tell you about the birds and the bees."  
  
"No, no we can't very much tell him that Mikey; we can't corrupt his mind with such things during a time like this, we're here to heal him."  
  
"Heal?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Fine then. Well little Mokuba, you see, you saw you brother with a woman."  
  
"Mikey, girl, girl."  
  
"Fine what ever. I'm trying to help this terrorized child."  
  
"Yes, yes, that is why we came here. Mokuba, you must wake up but not till we tell you a little more to help you deal with this."  
  
"Your brother has found a person he loves and so now, you'll be seeing him smile a lot more, things will get better." Mike Tyson said.  
  
"Of course, not only that but you'll have a bigger family, see children need love and you'll be shown love. It is a gift to be loved and love them back. Things will go back to how they were before you go adopted."  
  
"Well, not exactly little Mokuba, things will get better but your brother will have a wife."  
  
"Possibly children now."  
  
"What, what are you saying."  
  
"Mokuba, bare with us, we'll explain everything." Mike Tyson murmured.  
  
"Like how the universe was made?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Mikey."  
  
"Michael, King of POP."  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
"What isn't working?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"He asks too many questions."  
  
"Who does?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, we're through with you!"  
  
"No, no, I was thinking of this line, oh yes, yes. If all the children were to die today, I would gladly jump off the boat for them except for you, we're out of here!" sang Michael Jackson.  
  
"Yeah, if this wasn't a dream I'd eat your ear!"  
  
"I thought you where going to help me?"  
  
BACK TO REALITY  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba, wake up!" yelled Seto.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: Yes, they finally showed Seto did. Tune in next time for the most shocking and explaining chapter in Unexpected Surprise. Please review!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	13. Some Explaining To Do

Disclaimer: I just don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I think I'll eat pancakes!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
KAIBA CORP  
  
Awaking from a hazy dream, Mokuba looked up and saw his big brother hovering over him yelling out his name. Mokuba squinted his eyes and then blinked a few times to make his vision clear, he did see his brother in front of him, but was it another dream!?! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where am I now?" screamed Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, everything is okay, it is okay." Seto said to his brother.  
  
"Why, why did you leave like that big brother!!!? WHY?!?" cried Mokuba grasping on to his brother who was now fully clothed.  
  
"I didn't want you to find out the way you did, but I guess it is time to tell you everything."  
  
"Everything, damn straight big brother, you made me worry so much!!!" Mokuba yelled as tears fell down form his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have left like that, but I had to and you'll understand in a moment. Why don't I fix you breakfast, and we'll discuss everything."  
  
"I have school though."  
  
"That is okay; I'll call and say you are sick." Seto said smiling a little.  
  
Seto got up and helped his little brother up to his feet and walked him over to the kitchen. Mokuba was dazed and a little confused; all these emotions were running through his body at the same time that he couldn't focus. As they got into the kitchen, Seto opened the refrigerator and grabbed pulp free orange juice and poured Mokuba a glass. He handed it over to his little brother and Mokuba took a sip at it while looking away from his brother because if he looked at his brother he'd get angrier than he was already. He gulped down the orange substance and took the glass to the counter slightly slamming it onto the white surface. Seto turned around after cracking an egg into a bowl that had four eggs already inside; he was making scrambled eggs. His eyes widened and looked a Mokuba breathing heavily and clinching his fist into a ball.  
  
"Mokuba, are you okay?" asked Seto pulling away from the bowl of raw eggs that hadn't been mixed together yet and ran over to Mokuba.  
  
"I. I. I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!" screamed Mokuba throwing a fit and hitting Seto repeatedly on the chest. Seto looked straight in front of him, his eye tearing because he put his brother through so much pain, he didn't expect Mokuba to act like he did, that he got worried sick about him; maybe even deathly worried. Seto took his arms and grabbed onto Mokuba hugging him tightly where Mokuba couldn't hit him anymore and held him there.  
  
Realizing that he had been a bad brother, he dropped to his knees letting go of Mokuba and now that they were eye level, Seto looked up and hugged Mokuba once more saying, "I'm sorry Mokuba. I'll never do it again, I promise!" Mokuba stood there and started breaking down into tears hugging his big brother back putting his head on Seto's shoulder. After a few minutes of brother bonding, Seto got back to his feet and grabbed Mokuba and sat him on the counter. He walked over to the oven and got a napkin and walked back to Mokuba giving it to him to wipe his eyes dry.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll take an omelet." replied Mokuba.  
  
"Alright and do you want ham or bacon in it?"  
  
"Ham please."  
  
Seto started mixing the eggs together into a oily looking yellow liquid. When he was done, he went back to the refrigerator and grab a thing of ham and started slicing it into pieces to mix with the eggs and he also grabbed a package of cheese and was going to grate it after cutting the ham. "What did you do while I was gone?" asked Seto.  
  
". I went looking for you."  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba, I just couldn't tell you, it was something I had to do alone." explained Seto a little bit.  
  
"I asked Yugi to help me look for you." whimpered Mokuba looking to the ground because he knew Seto would get mad, but he didn't this time. Seto was very sympathetic to Mokuba because of what he did and it was Seto's fault in the first place so he'd leave it at that. He continued to make Mokuba his omelet and staying quiet for a moment. "You're mad aren't you?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"No, well yes, but it is my fault. I really am sorry Moky."  
  
"Mo... Moky?" asked Mokuba in amazement that Seto called him that. It had been so long, so many years since his big brother stopped calling him that.  
  
When Seto was done fixing three omelets, he took them to the dining room and finished setting the table. Mokuba sat down and started pecking at his food, slowly eating and when Seto came back into the dinning room, he brought out a box. A present he was holding, it wasn't big, but it was wrapped in blue gift wrap and he handed it to Mokuba. "Go ahead, open it." said Seto smiling.  
  
As Mokuba was slowly opening his present, Seto stepped out and brought the girl from his bedroom over to the dinning table and had her sit by him. Seto leaned over quickly and kissed the cheek of the girl while Mokuba didn't realize she was there because he was occupied with opening his present. Ripping his way out of the first layer, he found that there was another layer on his present. Mokuba wondered, if this was a joke and took apart the second layer to find once again, another layer of wrapping paper. Mokuba frowned, but not fretting, he opened the third layer revealing the last layer which was the box. It was a regular box, white and made from cardboard. He went to open it though he couldn't, there was tape on the side of the box so he peeled the tape on each side and finally opened the box. Tissue wrap was inside, but he threw it behind him noticing it was a shirt. It was white, all of it and Mokuba took it out of the box holding it up; at first when he opened it and saw that it was a shirt he looked at it with disgust. Holding it up, it read One Hundred Percent American Made Shirt on the front of the white shirt, lettered in read and blue design. "Thanks big brother!" Mokuba said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Mokuba didn't expect that his present was a shirt, though he should have from the note Seto left him when he left. Mokuba let down the shirt and saw the girl sitting by his big brother. She was smiling at Mokuba and he yelped in shock and fell unconscious again with his face falling directly on his home made Seto omelet.  
  
"Mokuba! Mokuba! Wake up!" yelled Seto.  
  
"Mokuba, it's okay." voiced the girl standing behind Seto, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Wake up Mokuba, everything is okay!" Seto said slightly slapping Mokuba's cheek to wake him up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mokuba trying to open his eyes.  
  
"You fainted again." replied Seto worried about his brother.  
  
".But why is she HERE?!?" asked Mokuba wide eyed now staring at the girl whom wasn't pleased that Mokuba wasn't taking her being there as a good thing. Well she knew that it would be something new for Mokuba and that both of them would have to adjust to the living arrangement. She felt sorry for Mokuba, yet she wanted him to be happy because of Seto. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"No, stay!" uttered Seto grabbing her hand as the girl started to walk away. "We, we need to tell him what happened, what is going on and I need you here by my side!"  
  
"Okay, but if Mokuba is uncomfortable with me here, I should leave."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Mokuba, but she is staying right now, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Just don't faint on us anymore alright." giggled Seto a little.  
  
"What is that on your finger Seto?"  
  
"It's a ring Mokuba, it is a sign of affection." replied Seto looking at his brother.  
  
"Are you going to tell me everything?" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, it just isn't as easy as it seems. I lied to you, I wasn't on a business trip, well I was, but for personal business. You see me and."  
  
"I, we went to America together." the girl said finishing Seto's sentence.  
  
"Affection for?" interrupted Mokuba asking about the ring still.  
  
".Our commitment for each other Mokuba. You see, this lady right here is my. wife!"  
  
"WHAT?!? You're TOO young to get married!"  
  
"We went to America to get married, you see Alabama allows really young marriage!" said the girl smiling.  
  
"Mokuba, things are going to change for the better, our family is bigger now. You are still my brother and very important to me, but I've had this wonderful woman in my life for over six months in my life and I asked her to marry me!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT JOEY!?!" screamed Mokuba realizing something.  
  
"Joey has nothing to do with this." said the girl putting her hand on her chest and looking away from Mokuba.  
  
"You see, Serenity and I fell in love at first sight, after the first match of the Battle City finals. Yugi and his friends were in my room with me and that is the first time when Serenity and I gazed into each other's eyes, I knew it was love. I'm happy now Mokuba, happy! I want to share that with you, my happiness. our happiness."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Because, at the time it wasn't the right time, for both of us, we met one time in the blimp, we bumped into each other and your brother introduced himself to me like a gentleman even though we had slightly talked already and we walked around for a few minutes and I we felt so strong for each other that we kissed and I knew since I saw him and after kissing him that I wanted to be with him no matter what." said Serenity  
  
"Your brother Joey will be so mad!" exclaimed Mokuba.  
  
"I know. but I had to do it for me!"  
  
"Are you okay with it?" asked Seto.  
  
". It'll take a while to get use to it."  
  
"Yes." said both Seto and Serenity at the same time.  
  
"I'm not use to a girl living here."  
  
"Yes." said both Seto and Serenity at the same time again.  
  
"If you say we're a family."  
  
"Yes." said both Seto and Serenity at the same time again wondering what Mokuba will say next.  
  
"And if things are going to change for the better."  
  
"Yes." said both Seto and Serenity at the same time again wondering what Mokuba will say next in hopes that he'll say that everything is okay.  
  
"Alright, okay I'm fine with it!" Mokuba smiled as he accepted it because it made Seto smile to be in the same room with Serenity and he didn't want to make Seto feel bad not that he didn't already accept it. He finally gotten his wish to have Seto smile again and if Serenity was bringing it out of him, of course he'd accept it! The only problem was would Joey except it if he found out, or everyone else!  
  
"So are you going to buy me something?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"For?" asked Seto back.  
  
"For a wedding present!" snickered Mokuba.  
  
"Don't you mean, where is our wedding gift? asked Serenity joking.  
  
"Oh I have something!"  
  
"You do?" asked Seto and Serenity puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, it's called homework!" laughed Mokuba handing them his math book.  
  
"Hey!!!!" yelled Serenity and Seto laughing.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
diamonddustx: *phew* Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for more coming soon! Please Review and donate to the Author Happy Foundation! 


End file.
